Wanted: OCs to play with :: CLOSED
by CocoaTea
Summary: ROSALBIUS : IMPERIO! :::: OCs Wanted - Professors / students / elves / anyone - Next Generation. Strictly canon-compliant. Non-slash. ScorpiusXRose. Illustrations for chosen OCs. K-T rated. Need a Beta. CLOSED.
1. Wanted: OC

**Disclaimer: Everything that are knowingly Rowling's are hers while the rest are mine and :D possibly, yours.**

**UPDATE 14.11.2010: OPEN FOR NEW OCs UNTIL 30.12.2011. First chapter will be up in 1.3.2012. From 10.12.2011 till 28.02.2012 I will upload illustrations and OC final infos one by one, like a countdown to the "premier" :D LoL!**

The story will take place in the Next Generation from the first year of Albus, Rose and Scorpius – the three main protagonists. I haven't decided the major-main-protagonist yet. The story will be from the third person point of view.

It will be canon-compliant as I will try my best to maintain it that way, with some addition.

This will also be a ScorpiusXRose (I'm a loyal shipper) fanfic and so, please don't set up an OC of yours with Scorpius unless it's a one-sided crush on their part.

This story will strictly be non-slash and K – T rated as the story progresses. Hope there will be not much angst. :I

When will I begin the project? : You might have to wait at least 3 months or so. (14.11.2010 Update: first chapter will be up: 1.3.2012) I have a big exam coming up and after the exam, I have to study the Harry Potter Wiki for all the canonical references and plan the plot. And while that happens, I'll keep the submissions open. Yes, I want as much as OCs as possible and every single one will have a story and play a part, if not in this series, probably in the future series to come. I mean, Lavender Brown hadn't really played much part until the sixth book. Though, I cannot promise you a big part but they will be significant to some extent. And also, some might get bigger part than others.

Not all OCs will be chosen. Some may be used later. And some depends on the availability – as not everyone can be the headmistress / headmaster of Hogwarts.

Bonus: I will include an Illustration for every chosen OCs Yay! But you can add your own Illustration too.

Will it be a saga? Depends.

I am looking for Students, Professors, historical figures, a portrait character, ghosts, even creatures, house-elves – anyone that makes up the Wizarding world as I will try to keep the appearance of my own OCs at minimal.

I would also need a beta PM me?

* * *

><p><strong>THE CHARACTER<strong>

Full name:  
>Nickname:<br>Gender:  
>Age:<br>Appearance: Hair/eyes/skin/ height/weight/Physique (be as detailed as possible)  
>Blood Status:<br>Family: (parents, siblings)  
>Race  Nationality:  
>History  Background:

Personality:

As a Student (for students):  
>Year:<br>House:  
>Classes: (favorite  least favorite)  
>Wand: (length, wood, core  design)  
>Quidditch?: Or any other games like Wizard's chess or the American Quodpot etc<br>Pets:  
>Titles: Prefects?<br>Relationships: (friends, romance, I will not really pay heed to this, most likely, as I will plan it among the submitted OCs)

Additional infos: (boggart? patronus? etc)

* * *

><p><strong>Have fun. :) Please be original. If you have any comments unrelated to your OC, please include it at the end of of your review. As many OCs possible per person, but please separate each entry with a "_" so that I would not get confused.<br>Further chapter updates on this file will be drabbles unrelated to our story, to keep this updated. **


	2. Snape's Little Pain  preview

***~Teaser~***

* * *

><p>Narcissa gazed at the toddler playing with her then three-year-old son while sipping tea that one of the house elves had just brought. Little Eileen Snape was at the early stages of walking. Despite the name, she looked nothing like her father. The girl must have taken from her mother, Narcissa would always note. But she could not help but to worry, as Eileen looked awfully familiar. Narcissa could not help but to think that she had seen a person with those features somewhere, a face very worrisome. If only Severus would name her, but he had completely refused to.<p>

"Are you sure she's yours, Severus?", Narcissa asked, for the umpteenth time, "Because she looked nothing like you at all".

Snape was a guest at Malfoy Manor that evening. "Yes, yes, because her mother looked nothing like me at all either".

"Are you sure she's yours?"

"We've gone through this a lot of times already, Narcissa"

At this, Eileen looked up at her father, her eyes all dreamy. She yawned and Snape took her in his arms after setting aside his cup of tea. Young Draco only stared at the baby and not wanting to be left out, he voluntarily climbed onto his mother's lap and leaned his head towards the sofa next to them, where Eileen was then sound asleep on her father's lap.

"I am a man, was alone, upset and bored…", said Snape, meaning every word except perhaps the last one, "…accidents happen", he stroked Eileen's brown locks. Painfully, Snape had to admit, they were very similar to a certain Prongs'.

Narcissa gulped her tea and tried hard not to choke. Little Draco's eyes stared at his mother only to be puzzled.

"We'd best be heading home now, someone needs her beauty sleep", said the man again and stood up. A brief, warm smile curved on his lips.

After exchanging a few words, Snape stepped into the fireplace after the typical procedures and left Narcissa and her son in the living room of the painfully tranquil manor. Something was definitely fishy, she had decided.

"If you won't tell me who the mother is, then I will find it out myself".

* * *

><p><em>:) My upcoming fan fic (unrelated to our OC fanfic) about a sister of Harry Potter who was Snape's to take care of - Dumbledore's order! Unlike Harry Potter, her birth was unknown yet to the wizarding world. Because Lily was unaware that she was pregnant : IT HAPPENS! There are even some documentaries about miraculous birthing such as this. Not a drabble. : oops :) but a preview. Hope you enjoyed it! Please, DON'T review on this chapter unless you include your OC in it using the provided form on the first chapter:D<br>* Eileen was Snape's mom and Snape named Harry's sister after her.  
><em>


	3. 01: 12 11 2011 Update

_UPDATE: 12 / 11 / 2011 - CHARACTERS SO FAR …. (including canon characters {further to be updated also})_

* * *

><p><strong>STUDENTS (+ pets in bracket)<strong>

* * *

><p>Year 1<p>

**Gryffindor**

_N/A_

**Slytherin**

_Azula Grey (Hecate, black cat)_

**Ravenclaw**

_Bethany Louise Wilde (Peanut, black cat),_

**Hufflepuff**

_N/A_

* * *

><p>Year 2<p>

**Gryffindor**

_Atrymis Ginevra Longbottom_

**Slytherin**

_N/A_

**Ravenclaw**

_N/A_

**Hufflepuff**

_N/A_

* * *

><p>Year 3<p>

**Gryffindor**

_N/A_

**Slytherin**

_N/A_

**Ravenclaw**

_N/A_

**Hufflepuff**

_N/A_

* * *

><p>Year 4<p>

**Gryffindor**

_N/A_

**Slytherin**

_N/A_

**Ravenclaw**

_N/A_

**Hufflepuff**

_N/A_

* * *

><p>Year 5<p>

**Gryffindor**

_Toni Catherine Caroll (Oli, barn owl)_

**Slytherin**

_N/A_

**Ravenclaw**

_N/A_

**Hufflepuff**

_N/A_

* * *

><p>Year 6<p>

**Gryffindor**

_Austin Grey Thomas (Puzzle, white snowy owl)_

**Slytherin**

_N/A_

**Ravenclaw**

_N/A_

**Hufflepuff**

_N/A_

* * *

><p>Year 7<p>

**Gryffindor**

_N/A_

**Slytherin**

_N/A_

**Ravenclaw**

_N/A_

**Hufflepuff**

_N/A_

* * *

><p><span>Prefects<span> (2 sixth years, 2 seventh years for each house)

**Gryffindor**

_Austin Grey Thomas .6, _

**Slytherin**

_N/A_

**Ravenclaw**

_N/A_

**Hufflepuff**

_N/A_

* * *

><p><strong>PROFESSORS (final empty posts will be filled by existing canon characters)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Headmaster  Headmistress**

* * *

><p><strong>CORE CLASSES<strong>

**DEFENCE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS**

**CHARMS**

**TRANSFIGURATION**

**POTIONS**

**HERBOLOGY**

**HISTORY OF MAGIC**

_Professor Binns_

**ASTRONOMY**

**FLYING**

* * *

><p><strong>ELECTIVES<strong>

**STUDY OF ANCIENT RUNES**

**ARITHMANCY**

**MUGGLE STUDIES**

**CARE OF MAGICAL CREATURES**

**DIVINATION**

**APPARITION**

* * *

><p><strong>EXTRA-CURRICULAR<strong>

**ANCIENT STUDIES**

**ART**

**EARTH MAGIC**

**MUGGLE ART**

**MUSIC**

**MUGGLE MUSIC**

**GHOUL STUDIES**

**ALCHEMY**

* * *

><p>Elves, Creatures, + other characters are always welcomed as long as it is rational in the Wizarding world<p> 


	4. 02: 13 11 2011 Update

CHARACTERS SO FAR …. (including canon characters {further to be updated also})

Analisis

12.11.2011 Update

13.11.2011 Update ::: 13 OCs in registry; 12 Students 1 Professor . There are a lot of girls, but only 3 boys : 2 students and a professor. I really recommend new OCs to be male. Pretty please, with sugar on top? Females OCs are still acceptable though.

**CHARACTER LIST **

_**Nickname / Name (age (year) , gender, blood status, role, pet)**_

**A**

Ak /Akealea Korangar (11(1st), F, PB, S, No Pet) by MaskedAssassin13

Anan / Anan Boot (14(4th), F, PB, S, Barn Owl : Bubbles) by Lily

Arty / Atrymis Ginevra Longbottom (12(2nd), F, PB, S) by dolphinxxgirlxx

Azula / Azula Grey (11(1st), F, PB, S, Black Cat : Hecate)

Audy / Austin Grey Thomas (16(6th), M, HB, S, White Snowy Owl : Puzzle)

**B**

Beth / Bethany Louise Wilde (11(1st), F, HB, S, Black Cat : Peanut) by VioletWolfe

**C**

**D**

**E**

Emmy / / Emily Loretta Hudson (11(1st), F, HB, S, Barn Owl : Sullivan) by Hollywollypolly

**F**

**G**

**H**

**I**

**J**

**K**

**L**

Lee / Liam Newton (14(4th), M, PB, S, Tawny Owl : Dumkle) by Katie-Potatey

**M**

Maddie / Madeline King (11(1st), F, HB, S, White Owl : Sapphire) by Katie-potatey

Midinght Lunell Setsuna (13(3rd), F, MB, S, Small Raven : No name?) by darkbeyonddeath666

**N**

**O**

**P**

**Q**

**R**

Ringo / Richard Gray (11(1st), M, HB, S, White Raven : Paul) by The Soviet

**S**

**T**

Tone / Toni Catherine Carroll (15(5th), F, MB, S, Barn Owl : Oli) by RisemboolRanger

**U**

**V**

**W**

**X**

**Y**

Yuri /Yuri Alexandrovich Romanov (30, M, PB, P:DADA) by The Soviet

**Z**

* * *

><p><strong>STUDENTS (+ pets in bracket)<strong>

* * *

><p>Year 1<p>

**Gryffindor**

_Emily Loretta Hudson (Sulliven, barn owl), Richard Gray (Paul, White Raven), Akealea Korangar, Madeline King (Sapphire, white owl)_

**Slytherin**

_Azula Grey (Hecate, black cat)_

**Ravenclaw**

_Bethany Louise Wilde (Peanut, black cat),_

**Hufflepuff**

_N/A_

* * *

><p>Year 2<p>

**Gryffindor**

_Atrymis Ginevra Longbotto,_

**Slytherin**

_N/A_

**Ravenclaw**

_N/A_

**Hufflepuff**

_N/A_

* * *

><p>Year 3<p>

**Gryffindor**

_N/A_

**Slytherin**

_N/A_

**Ravenclaw**

_N/A_

**Hufflepuff**

_N/A_

* * *

><p>Year 4<p>

**Gryffindor**

_N/A_

**Slytherin**

_N/A_

**Ravenclaw**

_Anan Boot (Bubbles, barn owl)_

**Hufflepuff**

_N/A_

* * *

><p>Year 5<p>

**Gryffindor**

_Toni Catherine Caroll (Oli, barn owl)_

**Slytherin**

_N/A_

**Ravenclaw**

_N/A_

**Hufflepuff**

_N/A_

* * *

><p>Year 6<p>

**Gryffindor**

_Austin Grey Thomas (Puzzle, white snowy owl)_

**Slytherin**

_N/A_

**Ravenclaw**

_N/A_

**Hufflepuff**

_N/A_

* * *

><p>Year 7<p>

**Gryffindor**

_N/A_

**Slytherin**

_N/A_

**Ravenclaw**

_N/A_

**Hufflepuff**

_N/A_

* * *

><p><span>Prefects<span> (2 sixth years, 2 seventh years for each house)

**Gryffindor**

_Austin Grey Thomas .6, _

**Slytherin**

_N/A_

**Ravenclaw**

_N/A_

**Hufflepuff**

_N/A_

* * *

><p><strong>PROFESSORS (final empty posts will be filled by existing canon characters)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Headmaster  Headmistress**

* * *

><p><strong>CORE CLASSES<strong>

**DEFENCE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS**

Professor Yuri Alexandrovich Romanov (Professor Romanov)

**CHARMS**

**TRANSFIGURATION**

**POTIONS**

**HERBOLOGY**

**HISTORY OF MAGIC**

Professor Binns

**ASTRONOMY**

**FLYING**

* * *

><p><strong>ELECTIVES<strong>

**STUDY OF ANCIENT RUNES**

**ARITHMANCY**

**MUGGLE STUDIES**

**CARE OF MAGICAL CREATURES**

**DIVINATION**

**APPARITION**

* * *

><p><strong>EXTRA-CURRICULAR<strong>

**ANCIENT STUDIES**

**ART**

**EARTH MAGIC**

**MUGGLE ART**

**MUSIC**

**MUGGLE MUSIC**

**GHOUL STUDIES**

**ALCHEMY**

* * *

><p>Elves, Creatures, + other characters are always welcomed as long as it is rational in the Wizarding world<p>

The final casting might be different. I'm just keeping everything organized in this list. Next update / corrected list : 18.11.2011. Quidditch positions to be put up.

Alert me if your OC is missing from the list or any other error or…uh….mishaps , LoL


	5. Snape's Little Pain Preview 2

Teaser II

* * *

><p>'Father, what's this?'<p>

'_Those_ are porcupine quills'

'And this?'

'Wormwood'

'Howabout this shiny black thing?', asked Eileen pointing at a jar on the shelves. She was then a head taller than her father's elbow, at the age of nine.

'That's, a bezoar ', answered the man who she had addressed with an evident tone of annoyance.

The girl merely nodded as she turned to observe a basket full of slimy green blobs. They shined, reflecting the streaks of sunlight that had made its way into the shop from the glass window. The sky was truly bright that day, promising anything good that were possible to happen. Days like this were perfect for a day out, and so Eileen was more than grateful that Mrs. Notch was out of town. With no one to hope for to babysit her, Snape had no choice but to bring her out. Opportunities like this were rare. Hence, Eileen promised herself to not let it go to waste.

For Snape, it was nightmare. As if relentless worrying that the nine-year-old might break something from the shelves of the Apothecary was bad enough, having to deal with Eileen's endless curiosities and constant sudden absence were much worse. The girl could not stay still for more than two seconds.

'Oooo, father, looky here', said Eileen as she pointed at the blobs, wanting to touch it.

'That's a – No, DON'T TOUCH –'

_ "BLOOSH!" _.

One of the blobs literally exploded, leaving little Eileen to be covered in goo. Snape had had it, he grabbed Eileen by the collar of her color-drained blouse and dragged her outside. He forced her onto a bench and Eileen earned her umpteenth warning that day.

'You – stay here until I get back!', warned Snape between his gritted teeth. He, though, full expected Eileen to not pay any heed towards it and practically gave up, ready to file a missing person report if he were to found her gone by the time he done with his shopping.

Meeting expectations, Eileen found herself by a sweets cart merely five minutes later, pressed between a bunch of equally interested children around her age, and gawked at a jar of Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans and some liquorice wands. She heard pleads and some even cried to get their hands on some ice mice or jelly slugs, but one familiar voice effortlessly made its way through the crowd, comfortably demanding his preferred goods.

'I want all the chocolate frogs there are on this cart', it said and all the children were instantly de-animated, turning towards the source of the voice, Eileen was no exception.

Familiar indeed, the voice belonged to a childhood friend, Draco Malfoy. As he advanced, his path cleared up, people made way, children and their parents alike, considering the person who followed – Lucius Malfoy, resident influential and wealthy pure-blooded figure. Everyone but Eileen. Her pupils followed Draco's every step, completely aware of how high he placed his nose tip –_ higher than he could point out his wand, _she thought. She rolled her eyes, twice. One for the way he walked, ever so smugly and another for the way he smirked at every other kid who was staring with envy.

Draco only noticed her when he reached the very end of his cleared path and greeted her with a sneer, 'Oh, Ei, it's you! I didn't – no – _couldn't _see you there', he said, pointing out the mess Eileen was in after the little accident in the Apothecary.

Eileen's eyes gave another roll, _'then again,_ _maybe it's because of your nose - blocking your view too much', _she thought, 'Haha, very funny', and said.

Lucius merely smirked as he took out his wand. He pointed it at Eileen and cleaned the mess off of her, non-verbally. A very skillful wizard he was, Eileen thought, yet, he probably was just showing off his superiority. She really did not get why her father looked highly upon the Malfoys.

'Where's your father?', Lucius asked, 'You can't be wandering around on your own, can you?', sounded the least of concerned.

'Oh, he's just looking for some potion ingredients', Eileen answered, her pupils shifted to look at the nearby apothecary and saw Snape exiting. Even for some fifty feet away, his frowning face was clearly visible, every single fold and crease. He looked around for a while before his eyes rested on her and headed straight towards them. 'There he is', Eileen said and Lucius turned to look while Draco could not care less as he ordered their only then conspicuous house elf to carry the chocolate frogs. Eileen thought that the mountain of things that followed the two was enchanted to be floating. Turned out that a house elf was carrying them.

'You want anything from the cart?', Draco offered, 'My dad's treat, of course. You can get the cart too if you want', and ended with a smirk.

'Really?', said Eileen. Not letting a chance like this go by, she asked for one of everything.

'Lucius,' said Snape curtly, 'What business do you have here?'.

'Owh, just browsing some shops,' Lucius answered, 'And getting some new robes for our Draco,' in a tone filled with mock, 'As it seems, someone else needed them more than he does', and ended with a smirk.

Snape's eyes shot at Eileen's blouse immediately. He could not recall the year he bought it in. They were old, color drained and loosely ill-fitting. Not that he could not afford new clothes, but he simply didn't care that much. Nonetheless, the sight reminded him of his past, and it pained him. His head lowered, in shame.

After settling the payment for both the children, Draco, Lucius and their house elf headed off.

'Mr. Malfoy,' Eileen said, 'I like him, he's nice,' sucking on her licorice wands.

'Come, Eileen,' Snape said finally, 'We're going to Madam Malkin's'.

* * *

><p><em>Just to give you a picture of my writing style :) Hope you enjoy this and will enjoy our future fanfic ( this OCs fanfic) Please DON'T review this chapter unless you submit an OC or two with it. :)<em>


	6. 03: 16 11 2011 Update

CHARACTERS SO FAR …. (including canon characters {further to be updated also})

Analisis

12.11.2011 Update

13.11.2011 Update ::: 13 OCs in registry; 12 Students 1 Professor . There are a lot of girls, but only 3 boys : 2 students and a professor. I really recommend new OCs to be male. Pretty please, with sugar on top? Females OCs are still acceptable though.

16.1.2011 Update :::: A little bit early update than promised :P; 22 OCs in registry; 17 Students 5 Professors. SO MUCH GRYFFINDORS. I need some Ravenclaws, Slytherins, and Hufflepuffs too. Try fill in the empty spaces – and more teachers please? And also, special positions : I want a young veela, around 19 years of age and an old evil veela, around 60 years old) First come, first serve basis.

**CHARACTER LIST **

_**Nickname / Name (age (year) , gender, blood status, role, pet)**_

**A**

Apoll / Apollonia Vitelli (28, F, PB, P: Transfiguration) by The Soviet

Ak /Akealea Korangar (11(1st), F, PB, S, No Pet) by MaskedAssassin13

Anan / Anan Boot (14(4th), F, PB, S, Barn Owl : Bubbles) by Lily

Arty / Atrymis Ginevra Scamander (12(2nd), F, PB, S) by dolphinxxgirlxx

Azula / Azula Grey (11(1st), F, PB, S, Black Cat : Hecate) by FresianFire

Audy / Austin Grey Thomas (16(6th), M, HB, S, White Snowy Owl : Puzzle)

Andi / Andromeda Wentworth (15(5th), F, PB, S, Ginger Cat: Rufus) by DoTheHippogrif

**B**

Beth / Bethany Louise Wilde (11(1st), F, HB, S, Black Cat : Peanut) by VioletWolfe

**C**

Cici / Ciana Alicia Ramon (11(1st), F, PB, S, White Bunny : Llama) by Annie1129

**D**

Dan / Daniel Fred Jordan (17(7th), M, HB, Owl : Athena) by Addicted-To-Sugar-Quills

**E**

Emmy / / Emily Loretta Hudson (11(1st), F, HB, S, Barn Owl : Sullivan) by Hollywollypolly

**F**

**G**

Gid / Gideon Van Alen (13(3rd), M, HB, S) by DoTheHippogrif

**H**

**I**

**J**

Jack / Jack Stark (15(5th), M, HB, S, Owl: Binn) by The Soviet

**K**

**L**

Lee / Liam Newton (14(4th), M, PB, S, Tawny Owl : Dumkle) by Katie-Potatey

**M**

Maddie / Madeline King (11(1st), F, HB, S, White Owl : Sapphire) by Katie-potatey

Midinght Lunell Setsuna (13(3rd), F, MB, S, Small Raven : No name?) by darkbeyonddeath666

**N**

**O**

**P**

**Q**

**R**

Ringo / Richard Gray (11(1st), M, HB, S, White Raven : Paul) by The Soviet

**S**

Clide / Sebastian Clide O'Fallan (XX, M, HB, P:Flying, Magic Albino Rat : Cerberus) by Rosebud1296

**T**

Tone / Toni Catherine Carroll (15(5th), F, MB, S, Barn Owl : Oli) by RisemboolRanger

**U**

**V**

**W**

Wil / Williana Paige Spencer (11(1st), F, PB, S, Masked Owl: Martin) by EmoryWings

Will / William Burden (25, M, PB, P: Charms) by The Soviet

**X**

**Y**

Yuri /Yuri Alexandrovich Romanov (30, M, PB, P:DADA) by The Soviet

**Z**

**STUDENTS **

Year 1

**Gryffindor**

_Emmy, Ringo, Ak, Maddie, Wil_

**Slytherin**

_Azula, Cici_

**Ravenclaw**

_Beth_

**Hufflepuff**

_N/A_

Year 2

**Gryffindor**

_Arty_

**Slytherin**

_N/A_

**Ravenclaw**

_N/A_

**Hufflepuff**

_N/A_

Year 3

**Gryffindor**

_Gid_

**Slytherin**

_N/A_

**Ravenclaw**

_N/A_

**Hufflepuff**

_N/A_

Year 4

**Gryffindor**

_N/A_

**Slytherin**

_N/A_

**Ravenclaw**

_Anan_

**Hufflepuff**

_N/A_

Year 5

**Gryffindor**

_Toni _

**Slytherin**

_N/A_

**Ravenclaw**

_Jack_

**Hufflepuff**

_Andi_

Year 6

**Gryffindor**

_Audy_

**Slytherin**

_N/A_

**Ravenclaw**

_N/A_

**Hufflepuff**

_N/A_

Year 7

**Gryffindor**

_Dan_

**Slytherin**

_N/A_

**Ravenclaw**

_N/A_

**Hufflepuff**

_N/A_

Prefects (2 sixth years, 2 seventh years for each house)

**Gryffindor**

_Audy .6, _

**Slytherin**

_N/A_

**Ravenclaw**

_N/A_

**Hufflepuff**

_N/A_

**PROFESSORS (final empty posts will be filled by existing canon characters)**

**Headmaster / Headmistress**

**CORE CLASSES**

**DEFENCE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS**

Professor Yuri Alexandrovich Romanov (Professor Romanov)

**CHARMS**

William Burden (Professor Burden)

**TRANSFIGURATION**

Apollonia Vitelli (Professor Vitelli)

**POTIONS**

**HERBOLOGY**

**HISTORY OF MAGIC**

Professor Binns

**ASTRONOMY**

**FLYING**

Sebastian Clide O'Fallan (Professor O'Fallan)

******ELECTIVES**

**STUDY OF ANCIENT RUNES**

**ARITHMANCY**

**MUGGLE STUDIES**

**CARE OF MAGICAL CREATURES**

**DIVINATION**

**APPARITION**

**EXTRA-CURRICULAR**

**ANCIENT STUDIES**

**ART**

**EARTH MAGIC**

**MUGGLE ART**

**MUSIC**

**MUGGLE MUSIC**

**GHOUL STUDIES**

**ALCHEMY**

Elves, Creatures, + other characters are always welcomed as long as it is rational in the Wizarding world

The final casting might be different, maybe have some history, house, age etc changes. Next update, Quidditch position will be up.

Alert me if your OC is missing from the list or any other error or…uh….mishaps , LoL


	7. A Little Bit of an Announcement

A BIT OF AN ANNOUNCEMENT

* * *

><p><strong>Good Night everyone (or Morning – depends on where you are now, ofcourse), a few quick updates about our story.<strong>

First of all, I'm so excited to announce that – I've come up with a fantastic (at least to me) title for this series! It will be ;

**ROSALBIUS : IMPERIO!**

And hopefully, there will be more Rosalbius : {insert some fancy words fit for a book title here} in the future! The origin? Not much history really, but I think that anyone who's anyone can crack the code :D

The plot is building quite well, too. CREDIT GOES TO YOU! *Gives biggest virtual hug ever!* Thanks to all of you guise who contributed their OCs, I'll try make the best out of them in the story! The puzzle is not nearly half put together, I'm trying to find the pieces that fits and hopefully, I would come up with some more plots so keep the OCs rolling in, people!

Furthermore, I hope that no one will take it to heart if their OC doesn't appear much in the story, there are going to be lots of characters, I don't really have time to play with them all at once. There are also possibilities that your character will rise in future series – who knows? :D

I hope that this will be a fun experience and we shall keep the Harry Potter spirit and Joy alive for generations to come!

Thank You to all these Wonderful People for you support, especially **The Soviet** for so much beautiful OCs

**ChesirexKittyxCat**

**TikaIrata**

**Anie1129**

**darkbeyonddeath666**

**DoTheHippogriff**

**RisemboolRanger**

**EmoryWings**

**Addicted-To-Sugar-Quills**

**Rosebud1296**

**EmoryWings**

**Hollywollypolly**

**MaskedAssassin13**

**Lily**

**Katie-potatey**

**VioletWolfe**

**dolphinxxgirlxx**

**FresianFire**

**RonWeasley55 a**

_Remember, submission ends 30th December 2011, so keep submitting! _

_P/S ...I've always wanted to play muggle Quidditch ~_


	8. 04: 18 11 2011 Update

CHARACTERS SO FAR …. (including canon characters {further to be updated also})

Analisis

12.11.2011 Update

13.11.2011 Update ::: 13 OCs in registry; 12 Students 1 Professor . There are a lot of girls, but only 3 boys : 2 students and a professor. I really recommend new OCs to be male. Pretty please, with sugar on top? Females OCs are still acceptable though.

16.1.2011 Update :::: A little bit early update than promised :P; 22 OCs in registry; 17 Students 5 Professors. SO MUCH GRYFFINDORS. I need some Ravenclaws, Slytherins, and Hufflepuffs too. Try fill in the empty spaces – and more teachers please? And also, special positions : I want a young veela, around 19 years of age and an old evil veela, around 60 years old) First come, first serve basis.

18.1.2011 Update Headmaster position filled. Deputy position filled also. Now, where are thoce veelas that I'm looking for? :D Furthermore, the professor posts are almost filled, but **you can still submit more professors, **I might put more than one Teachers for each post into consideration. Better OC that I seem fit for the story will get the job, while the rest I will either put them in other not-so-significant posts or I will send them to other schools : Like Beauxbaton, Durmstrang or Salem (Not sure if Salem Institute is a school, tho).

**CHARACTER LIST **

_**Nickname / Name (age (year) , gender, blood status, role, pet)**_

**A**

Apoll / Apollonia Vitelli (28, F, PB, P: Transfiguration, Black Cat : Isis) by The Soviet

Ak /Akealea Korangar (11(1st), F, PB, S, No Pet) by MaskedAssassin13

Anan / Anan Boot (14(4th), F, PB, S, Barn Owl : Bubbles) by Lily

Arty / Atrymis Ginevra Scamander (12(2nd), F, PB, S) by dolphinxxgirlxx

Azula / Azula Grey (11(1st), F, PB, S, Black Cat : Hecate) by FresianFire

Audy / Austin Grey Thomas (16(6th), M, HB, S, White Snowy Owl : Puzzle)

Andi / Andromeda Wentworth (15(5th), F, PB, S, Ginger Cat: Rufus) by DoTheHippogrif

Dan / Aidan Michael Donovan (24, M, PB, P:COMC, Ferruginous Hawk : Rowan / Black Cat : Shiloh) by TikaIrata

**B**

Beth / Bethany Louise Wilde (11(1st), F, HB, S, Black Cat : Peanut) by VioletWolfe

**C**

Cici / Ciana Alicia Ramon (11(1st), F, PB, S, White Bunny : Llama) by Anie1129

**D**

Dan / Daniel Fred Jordan (17(7th), M, HB, Owl : Athena) by Addicted-To-Sugar-Quills

**E**

Emmy / / Emily Loretta Hudson (11(1st), F, HB, S, Barn Owl : Sullivan) by Hollywollypolly

**F**

**G**

Gid / Gideon Van Alen (13(3rd), M, HB, S) by DoTheHippogrif

**H**

**I**

**J**

Jack / Jack Stark (15(5th), M, HB, S, Owl: Binn) by The Soviet

**K**

Kiki / Keelin River Donovan (24, F, PB, P:Herbology, Screech Owl : Romulus / Ferruginous Pygmy Owl : Lorne) by TikaIrata

**L**

Lee / Liam Newton (14(4th), M, PB, S, Tawny Owl : Dumkle) by Katie-Potatey

**M**

Maddie / Madeline King (11(1st), F, HB, S, White Owl : Sapphire) by Katie-potatey

Midinght Lunell Setsuna (13(3rd), F, MB, S, Small Raven : No name?) by darkbeyonddeath666

**N**

**O**

**P**

**Q**

**R**

Ringo / Richard Gray (11(1st), M, HB, S, White Raven : Paul) by The Soviet

**S**

Clide / Sebastian Clide O'Fallan (XX, M, HB, P:Flying, Magic Albino Rat : Cerberus) by Rosebud1296

Sunny / Savannah Anne-Marie Cooper Kirkland (12 (2nd), F, MB, S, Great Dane : Tiny / Brown Speckled Owl : Brownie) by ChesirexKittyxCat

Sol / Solar Richards (29, M, HB, P:Potions, Owl : Segarius) by The Soviet

**T**

Tone / Toni Catherine Carroll (15(5th), F, MB, S, Barn Owl : Oli) by RisemboolRanger

**U**

**V**

Victor / Victor Emmanuel Gordon (67, M, PB, P:Headmaster, Phoenix : Duric) by The Soviet

**W**

Wil / Williana Paige Spencer (11(1st), F, PB, S, Masked Owl: Martin) by EmoryWings

Will / William Burden (25, M, PB, P: Charms, Barn Owl : Walter) by The Soviet

**X**

**Y**

Yuri /Yuri Alexandrovich Romanov (30, M, PB, P:DADA, Phoenix: Nicholai) by The Soviet

**Z**

**STUDENTS **

Year 1

**Gryffindor**

_Emmy, Ringo, Ak, Maddie, Wil_

**Slytherin**

_Azula, Cici_

**Ravenclaw**

_Beth_

**Hufflepuff**

_N/A_

Year 2

**Gryffindor**

_Arty_

**Slytherin**

_N/A_

**Ravenclaw**

_N/A_

**Hufflepuff**

_Sunny_

Year 3

**Gryffindor**

_Gid_

**Slytherin**

_N/A_

**Ravenclaw**

_N/A_

**Hufflepuff**

_N/A_

Year 4

**Gryffindor**

_N/A_

**Slytherin**

_N/A_

**Ravenclaw**

_Anan_

**Hufflepuff**

_N/A_

Year 5

**Gryffindor**

_Toni _

**Slytherin**

_N/A_

**Ravenclaw**

_Jack_

**Hufflepuff**

_Andi_

Year 6

**Gryffindor**

_Audy_

**Slytherin**

_N/A_

**Ravenclaw**

_N/A_

**Hufflepuff**

_N/A_

Year 7

**Gryffindor**

_Dan_

**Slytherin**

_N/A_

**Ravenclaw**

_N/A_

**Hufflepuff**

_N/A_

Prefects (2 fifth years, 2 sixth years, 2 seventh years for each house)

**Gryffindor**

_Audy .6, _

**Slytherin**

_N/A_

**Ravenclaw**

_Jack .5_

**Hufflepuff**

_N/A_

**QUIDDITCH (may change later, positions may be filled with canon characters)**

**GRYFFINDOR**

**CAPTAIN**

_OPEN_

**CHASERS**

_Dan / OPEN / OPEN_

**BEATERS**

_Gid / Andi_

**KEEPER**

_OPEN_

**SEEKER**

_OPEN_

**SLYTHERIN**

**CAPTAIN**

_OPEN_

**CHASERS**

_OPEN / OPEN / OPEN_

**BEATERS**

_OPEN / OPEN_

**KEEPER**

_OPEN_

**SEEKER**

_OPEN_

**RAVENCLAW**

**CAPTAIN**

_OPEN_

**CHASERS**

_OPEN / OPEN / OPEN_

**BEATERS**

_Liam / OPEN_

**KEEPER**

_OPEN_

**SEEKER**

_OPEN_

**HUFFLEPUFF**

**CAPTAIN**

_OPEN_

**CHASERS**

_OPEN / OPEN / OPEN_

**BEATERS**

_OPEN / OPEN_

**KEEPER**

_OPEN_

**SEEKER**

_OPEN_

**PROFESSORS (final empty posts will be filled by existing canon characters)**

**Headmaster **

Professor Victor Emmanuel Gordon (Professor Gordon)

**Deputy Headmaster**

Professor Yuri Alexandrovich Romanov (Professor Romanov)

**CORE CLASSES**

**DEFENCE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS**

Professor Yuri Alexandrovich Romanov (Professor Romanov)

**CHARMS**

William Burden (Professor Burden)

**TRANSFIGURATION**

Apollonia Vitelli (Professor Vitelli)

**POTIONS**

Professor Solar Richards (Professor Richards)

**HERBOLOGY**

Keelin River Donovan (Professor River)

**HISTORY OF MAGIC**

Professor Binns

**ASTRONOMY**

**FLYING**

Sebastian Clide O'Fallan (Professor O'Fallan)

**ELECTIVES**

**STUDY OF ANCIENT RUNES**

**ARITHMANCY**

**MUGGLE STUDIES**

**CARE OF MAGICAL CREATURES**

Professor Rubeus Hagrid (Professor Hagrid) / Professor Aidan Michael Donovan (Professor Donovan) {on training}

**DIVINATION**

**APPARITION**

**EXTRA-CURRICULAR**

**ANCIENT STUDIES**

**ART**

**EARTH MAGIC**

**MUGGLE ART**

**MUSIC**

**MUGGLE MUSIC**

**GHOUL STUDIES**

**ALCHEMY**

Elves, Creatures, + other characters are always welcomed as long as it is rational in the Wizarding world

The final casting might be different, maybe have some history, house, age etc changes. Next update.

Further multiple submissions, try not to make the OCs' history interrelated too much. I want a bit of diversity ~

All OCs are automatically "flexible" and by that I mean I can freely alter any info with or without your permission (tho, I will try my best to ask you beforehand)

**IMPORTANT! : Alert me if your OC is missing from the list or any other error or…uh….mishaps , LoL**


	9. 05: 21 11 2011 Update

CHARACTERS SO FAR …. (including canon characters {further to be updated also})

Analisis

12.11.2011 Update

13.11.2011 Update ::: 13 OCs in registry; 12 Students 1 Professor . There are a lot of girls, but only 3 boys : 2 students and a professor. I really recommend new OCs to be male. Pretty please, with sugar on top? Females OCs are still acceptable though.

16.1.2011 Update :::: A little bit early update than promised :P; 22 OCs in registry; 17 Students 5 Professors. SO MUCH GRYFFINDORS. I need some Ravenclaws, Slytherins, and Hufflepuffs too. Try fill in the empty spaces – and more teachers please? And also, special positions : I want a young veela, around 19 years of age and an old evil veela, around 60 years old) First come, first serve basis.

18.1.2011 Update Headmaster position filled. Deputy position filled also. Now, where are thoce veelas that I'm looking for? :D Furthermore, the professor posts are almost filled, but **you can still submit more professors, **I might put more than one Teachers for each post into consideration. Better OC that I seem fit for the story will get the job, while the rest I will either put them in other not-so-significant posts or I will send them to other schools : Like Beauxbaton, Durmstrang or Salem (Not sure if Salem Institute is a school, tho).

21.11.2011 Update

**CHARACTER LIST **

_**Nickname / Name (age (year) , gender, blood status, role, pet)**_

**A**

Apoll / Apollonia Vitelli (28, F, PB, P: Transfiguration, Black Cat : Isis) by The Soviet

Ak /Akealea Korangar (11(1st), F, PB, S, No Pet) by MaskedAssassin13

Anan / Anan Boot (14(4th), F, PB, S, Barn Owl : Bubbles) by Lily

Arty / Atrymis Ginevra Scamander (12(2nd), F, PB, S) by dolphinxxgirlxx

Azula / Azula Grey (11(1st), F, PB, S, Black Cat : Hecate) by FresianFire

Audy / Austin Grey Thomas (16(6th), M, HB, S, White Snowy Owl : Puzzle)

Andi / Andromeda Wentworth (15(5th), F, PB, S, Ginger Cat: Rufus) by DoTheHippogrif

Dan / Aidan Michael Donovan (24, M, PB, P:COMC, Ferruginous Hawk : Rowan / Black Cat : Shiloh) by TikaIrata

**B**

B-Man / Barry Xavier Crate (13(3rd), M, HB, S, Barn Owl : Lyla) by EmoryWings

Beth / Bethany Louise Wilde (11(1st), F, HB, S, Black Cat : Peanut) by VioletWolfe

Bain / Bainclore De Miles ( XX (x), M, PB, S) by Rosebud1296

**C**

Cici / Ciana Alicia Ramon (11(1st), F, PB, S, White Bunny : Llama) by Anie1129

**D**

Dan / Daniel Fred Jordan (17(7th), M, HB, Owl : Athena) by Addicted-To-Sugar-Quills

**E**

Emmy / / Emily Loretta Hudson (11(1st), F, HB, S, Barn Owl : Sullivan) by Hollywollypolly

**F**

Freddie / Fredrica Dianna Moore (12, F, HB, Ghost) by ChesirexKittyxCat

**G**

Gid / Gideon Van Alen (13(3rd), M, HB, S) by DoTheHippogrif

**H**

**I**

**J**

Jack / Jack Stark (15(5th), M, HB, S, Owl: Binn) by The Soviet

Jamie / James William Wilde (13(3rd), M, HB, S, Barn Owl : Midnight) by VioletWolfe

**K**

Kiki / Keelin River Donovan (24, F, PB, P:Herbology, Screech Owl : Romulus / Ferruginous Pygmy Owl : Lorne) by TikaIrata

**L**

Lee / Liam Newton (14(4th), M, PB, S, Tawny Owl : Dumkle) by Katie-Potatey

**M**

Maddie / Madeline King (11(1st), F, HB, S, White Owl : Sapphire) by Katie-potatey

Set / Midinght Lunell Setsuna (13(3rd), F, MB, S, Small Raven : No name?) by darkbeyonddeath666

Mark / Marcus Jefferson Henkel (21, M, PB, P:Music, Muggle Music) by ChesirexKittyxCat

**N**

**O**

**P**

**Q**

Quinn / Quinn Grawley (16(6th), F, HB, S, Tabby cat : Roger) by Katie-potatey

**R**

Ringo / Richard Gray (11(1st), M, HB, S, White Raven : Paul) by The Soviet

**S**

Clide / Sebastian Clide O'Fallan (XX, M, HB, P:Flying, Magic Albino Rat : Cerberus) by Rosebud1296

Sunny / Savannah Anne-Marie Cooper Kirkland (12 (2nd), F, MB, S, Great Dane : Tiny / Brown Speckled Owl : Brownie) by ChesirexKittyxCat

Sol / Solar Richards (29, M, HB, P:Potions, Owl : Segarius) by The Soviet

Shane / Shane Harrison (17(7th), M, HB, S, Barn Owl : Oat) by Anie1129

**T**

Tone / Toni Catherine Carroll (15(5th), F, MB, S, Barn Owl : Oli) by RisemboolRanger

Tom / Thomas Luke Wilde (13(3rd), M, HB, S, Barn Owl : Midnight) by VioletWolfe

**U**

**V**

Victor / Victor Emmanuel Gordon (67, M, PB, P:Headmaster, Phoenix : Duric) by The Soviet

**W**

Wil / Williana Paige Spencer (11(1st), F, PB, S, Masked Owl: Martin) by EmoryWings

Will / William Burden (25, M, PB, P: Charms, Barn Owl : Walter) by The Soviet

**X**

**Y**

Yuri /Yuri Alexandrovich Romanov (30, M, PB, P:DADA, Phoenix: Nicholai) by The Soviet

**Z**

**STUDENTS **

Year 1

**Gryffindor**

_Emmy, Ringo, Ak, Maddie, Wil_

**Slytherin**

_Azula, Cici_

**Ravenclaw**

_Beth_

**Hufflepuff**

_N/A_

Year 2

**Gryffindor**

_Arty_

**Slytherin**

_N/A_

**Ravenclaw**

_N/A_

**Hufflepuff**

_Sunny_

Year 3

**Gryffindor**

_Gid_

**Slytherin**

_N/A_

**Ravenclaw**

_B-Man,Tom, Jamie_

**Hufflepuff**

_N/A_

Year 4

**Gryffindor**

_N/A_

**Slytherin**

_N/A_

**Ravenclaw**

_Anan_

**Hufflepuff**

_N/A_

Year 5

**Gryffindor**

_Toni _

**Slytherin**

_N/A_

**Ravenclaw**

_Jack_

**Hufflepuff**

_Andi_

Year 6

**Gryffindor**

_Audy_

**Slytherin**

_N/A_

**Ravenclaw**

_N/A_

**Hufflepuff**

_Quinn_

Year 7

**Gryffindor**

_Dan_

**Slytherin**

_N/A_

**Ravenclaw**

_N/A_

**Hufflepuff**

_Shane_

Prefects (2 fifth years, 2 sixth years, 2 seventh years for each house)

**Headboy**

_Shane (Hufflepuff)_

**Headgirl**

**Gryffindor**

_Audy .6, _

**Slytherin**

_N/A_

**Ravenclaw**

_Jack .5_

**Hufflepuff**

_Quinn .6_

**QUIDDITCH (may change later, positions may be filled with canon characters)**

**GRYFFINDOR**

**CAPTAIN**

_OPEN_

**CHASERS**

_Dan / OPEN / OPEN_

**BEATERS**

_Gid / Andi_

**KEEPER**

_OPEN_

**SEEKER**

_OPEN_

**SLYTHERIN**

**CAPTAIN**

_OPEN_

**CHASERS**

_OPEN / OPEN / OPEN_

**BEATERS**

_Bain / OPEN_

**KEEPER**

_OPEN_

**SEEKER**

_OPEN_

**RAVENCLAW**

**CAPTAIN**

_OPEN_

**CHASERS**

_Tom / Jamie / OPEN_

**BEATERS**

_Liam / OPEN_

**KEEPER**

_B-man_

**SEEKER**

_OPEN_

**HUFFLEPUFF**

**CAPTAIN**

_OPEN_

**CHASERS**

_OPEN / OPEN / OPEN_

**BEATERS**

_OPEN / OPEN_

**KEEPER**

_Shane_

**SEEKER**

_Quinn_

**PROFESSORS (final empty posts will be filled by existing canon characters)**

**Headmaster **

Professor Victor Emmanuel Gordon (Professor Gordon)

**Deputy Headmaster**

Professor Yuri Alexandrovich Romanov (Professor Romanov)

**CORE CLASSES**

**DEFENCE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS**

Professor Yuri Alexandrovich Romanov (Professor Romanov)

**CHARMS**

William Burden (Professor Burden)

**TRANSFIGURATION**

Apollonia Vitelli (Professor Vitelli)

**POTIONS**

Professor Solar Richards (Professor Richards)

**HERBOLOGY**

Keelin River Donovan (Professor River)

**HISTORY OF MAGIC**

Professor Binns

**ASTRONOMY**

**FLYING**

Sebastian Clide O'Fallan (Professor O'Fallan)

******ELECTIVES**

**STUDY OF ANCIENT RUNES**

**ARITHMANCY**

**MUGGLE STUDIES**

**CARE OF MAGICAL CREATURES**

Professor Rubeus Hagrid (Professor Hagrid) / Professor Aidan Michael Donovan (Professor Donovan) {on training}

**DIVINATION**

**APPARITION**

**EXTRA-CURRICULAR**

**ANCIENT STUDIES**

**ART**

**EARTH MAGIC**

**MUGGLE ART**

**MUSIC / MUGGLE MUSIC**

Marcus Jefferson Henkel (Mark)

**GHOUL STUDIES**

**ALCHEMY**

Elves, Creatures, + other characters are always welcomed as long as it is rational in the Wizarding world

The final casting might be different, maybe have some history, house, age etc changes. Next update.

Further multiple submissions, try not to make the OCs' history interrelated too much. I want a bit of diversity ~

All OCs are automatically "flexible" and by that I mean I can freely alter any info with or without your permission (tho, I will try my best to ask you beforehand)

Sorry if I can't reply your messages! : been busy lately!

**IMPORTANT! : Alert ****via PM**** me if your OC is missing from the list or any other error or…uh….mishaps , LoL**


	10. 06: 30 11 2011 Update

**_ ._._. U P D A T E**

12.11.2011

13.11.2011

16.1.2011

18.1.2011

21.11.2011

01. 12. 2011

WOW! XD 47 characters so far! At this rate, I might be closing for submissions sooner Thanks for all the OCs, to those who have submitted. I've also got those veelas that I want XD They're awesome! Now, I could really use some Slytherins and also, now that the number of boys and girls are quite balanced, I don't mind what gender further characters would be – so keep on submitting while there's still time ~ Like always, PM me if you spot any mistakes. Note that this list is not final, some infos might change a little . or drastically. All the submitted characters are summarized on this list, so if you think that your character's missing, that doesn't mean that it was not chosen but rather, It is because I tend to miss a lot of things – Alert me by PM, because If you put it on a review, I'd probably miss it :P + Some canon characters are added on this list, and are indicated by a "+". Also, some time later, I'll upload 3 art styles on my devianart for you guys to choose for the OC illustrations. Majority Rules! (Though, Art styles might vary for each OC if I get tired and bored…and I am always tired and bored) And also (again, LoL), I'm thinking of changing my pen name but I can't decide O'.'O any suggestions? I like it to be Greek-Goddessy

**OC LIST**

_**Nickname / Name (age (year) , gender, blood status, role, pet)**_

**A**

Apoll / Apollonia Vitelli (28, F, PB, P: Transfiguration, Black Cat : Isis) by The Soviet

Ak /Akealea Korangar (11(1st), F, PB, S, No Pet) by MaskedAssassin13

Anan / Anan Boot (14(4th), F, PB, S, Barn Owl : Bubbles) by Lily

Arty / Atrymis Ginevra Scamander (12(2nd), F, PB, S) by dolphinxxgirlxx

Azula / Azula Grey (11(1st), F, PB, S, Black Cat : Hecate) by FresianFire

Audy / Austin Grey Thomas (16(6th), M, HB, S, White Snowy Owl : Puzzle)

Andi / Andromeda Wentworth (15(5th), F, PB, S, Ginger Cat: Rufus) by DoTheHippogrif

Dan / Aidan Michael Donovan (24, M, PB, P:COMC, Ferruginous Hawk : Rowan / Black Cat : Shiloh) by TikaIrata

Tony / Anthony David Knapp (17(7th), M, MB, S, Ferret : Albert) by Hollywollypolly

Alexander / Alexander Troy Zoro (19, M, Veela, French Mastiff : Flynn / Grey speckled Hippogrif : Densaugo) by ChesirexKittyxCat

+ Albus / Albus Severus Potter (11(1st), M, HB, D, Ferret : Drake) by JK Rowling

**B**

B-Man / Barry Xavier Crate (13(3rd), M, HB, S, Barn Owl : Lyla) by EmoryWings

Beth / Bethany Louise Wilde (11(1st), F, HB, S, Black Cat : Peanut) by VioletWolfe

Bain / Bainclore De Miles ( XX (x), M, PB, S) by Rosebud1296

**C**

Cici / Ciana Alicia Ramon (11(1st), F, PB, S, White Bunny : Llama) by Anie1129

**D**

Dan / Daniel Fred Jordan (17(7th), M, HB, Owl : Athena) by Addicted-To-Sugar-Quills

**E**

Emmy / / Emily Loretta Hudson (11(1st), F, HB, S, Barn Owl : Sullivan) by Hollywollypolly

**F**

Freddie / Fredrica Dianna Moore (12, F, HB, Ghost) by ChesirexKittyxCat

**G**

Gid / Gideon Van Alen (13(3rd), M, HB, S) by DoTheHippogrif

**H**

**I**

Ivy / Ivory Rosewell (17(7th), F, HB, S, White Mouse : Rina) by FresianFire

Bella / Isabella Avangeline Swanson (11(1st), F, MB, S, Silver Owl : Luna) by mrsginnypotter12347

**J**

Jack / Jack Stark (15(5th), M, HB, S, Owl: Binn) by The Soviet

Jamie / James William Wilde (13(3rd), M, HB, S, Barn Owl : Midnight) by VioletWolfe

+James / James Sirius Potter (13(3rd), M, HB, S) by JK Rowling

**K**

Kiki / Keelin River Donovan (24, F, PB, P:Herbology, Screech Owl : Romulus / Ferruginous Pygmy Owl : Lorne) by TikaIrata

**L**

Lee / Liam Newton (14(4th), M, PB, S, Tawny Owl : Dumkle) by Katie-Potatey

Lydia / Lydia Renee Madison (19, HB, P) by Hollywollypolly

**M**

Maddie / Madeline King (11(1st), F, HB, S, White Owl : Sapphire) by Katie-potatey

Set / Midinght Lunell Setsuna (13(3rd), F, MB, S, Small Raven: Annabell Lee) by darkbeyonddeath666

Mark / Marcus Jefferson Henkel (21, M, PB, P:Music, Muggle Music) by ChesirexKittyxCat

Matt / Matthew Jenkins (11(1st), M, MB, S) by VioletWolfe

Mar / Maris Romanov (11(1st), F, PB, S, Cat : Mary) by The Soviet

**N**

Nat / Natalie Glenton (16(6th), F, PB, S, Black Owl : Chryona) by FresianFire

Nick / Nicholai Romanov (11(1st), M, PB, S, Owl : Anastasia) by The Soviet

+ Neville / Neville Longbottom (37, M, PB, P:Herbology) by JK Rowling

**O**

**P**

**Q**

Quinn / Quinn Grawley (16(6th), F, HB, S, Tabby cat : Roger) by Katie-potatey

**R**

Ringo / Richard Gray (11(1st), M, HB, S, White Raven : Paul) by The Soviet

+ Rose / Rose Weasley (11(1st), F, HB, S) by JK Rowling

**S**

Clide / Sebastian Clide O'Fallan (XX, M, HB, P:Flying, Magic Albino Rat : Cerberus) by Rosebud1296

Sunny / Savannah Anne-Marie Cooper Kirkland (12 (2nd), F, MB, S, Great Dane : Tiny / Brown Speckled Owl : Brownie) by ChesirexKittyxCat

Sol / Solar Richards (29, M, HB, P:Potions, Owl : Segarius) by The Soviet

Shane / Shane Harrison (17(7th), M, HB, S, Barn Owl : Oat) by Anie1129

Sal / Salvatore Romanov (11(1st), M, PB, S, Raven : Rasputin) by The Soviet

+ Scorpius / Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy (11(1st), M, PB, S) by JK Rowling

**T**

Tone / Toni Catherine Carroll (15(5th), F, MB, S, Barn Owl : Oli) by RisemboolRanger

Tom / Thomas Luke Wilde (13(3rd), M, HB, S, Barn Owl : Midnight) by VioletWolfe

Terra / Terra Mary Bonnefoy (68, F, Veela, An, Raven : Rae) by ChesirexKittyxCat

**U**

**V**

Victor / Victor Emmanuel Gordon (67, M, PB, P:Headmaster, Phoenix : Duric) by The Soviet

**W**

Wil / Williana Paige Spencer (11(1st), F, PB, S, Masked Owl: Martin) by EmoryWings

Will / William Burden (25, M, PB, P: Charms, Barn Owl : Walter) by The Soviet

**X**

**Y**

Yuri /Yuri Alexandrovich Romanov (30, M, PB, P:DADA, Phoenix: Nicholai) by The Soviet

**H O G W A R T S**

***STUDENTS***

_**GRYFFINDOR**_

(1st ) Emmy, Ringo, Ak, Maddie, Wil, Sal, Maris, Rose, Albus

(2nd) Arty

(3rd) Gid, James

(5th) Toni

(6th) Audy

(7th) Dan, Ivy

Prefects: (6th) Audy (7th) Ivy

_**SLYTHERIN**_

(1st) Azula, Cici, Nick, Scorpius

(6th) Nat

Bain

Prefects: (6th) Nat

_**RAVENCLAW**_

Head of House: Professor Lydia Renee Madison

(1st) Beth, Bella

(3rd) B-man, Tom, Jamie

(4th) Anan

(5th) Jack

(7th) Tony

Prefects: (5th) Jack

_**HUFFLEPUFF**_

(1st) Matt

(2nd) Sunny

(5th) Andy

(6th) Quinn

(7th) Shane

Prefects: (6th) Quinn (7th)Shane

_**P R E F E C T S**_

(Headboy) Shane

(Headgirl) Ivy

(Gryffindor) 6-Audy

(Ravenclaw) 5-Jack

(Hufflepuff) 6-Quinn

_**QUIDDITCH**_

**Gryffindor **

**{**(Chaser) Dan, (Beaters) Gid & Andi}

**Slytherin**

{(Beater) Bain, (Keeper) Nat, captain}

**Ravenclaw**

{(Chasers) Tom & Jamie, (Beaters) Liam, (Keeper) B-man (Seeker) Tony, captain }

**Hufflepuff**

{(Keeper) Shane, (Seeker) Quinn}

_* I captain, III chasers, II beaters, I keeper, I seeker*_

***TEACHERS***

**Headmaster**

Professor Victor Emmanuel Gordon (Professor Gordon)

**Deputy Headmaster**

Professor Yuri Alexandrovich Romanov (Professor Romanov)

**CORE CLASSES**

**DEFENCE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS**

Professor Yuri Alexandrovich Romanov (Professor Romanov)

**CHARMS**

William Burden (Professor Burden)

**TRANSFIGURATION**

Apollonia Vitelli (Professor Vitelli)

**POTIONS**

Professor Solar Richards (Professor Richards)

**HERBOLOGY**

Professor Neville Longbottom (Professor Longbottom) / Professor Keelin River Donovan (Professor River)

**HISTORY OF MAGIC**

Professor Binns

**ASTRONOMY**

**FLYING**

Sebastian Clide O'Fallan (Professor O'Fallan)

******ELECTIVES**

**STUDY OF ANCIENT RUNES**

**ARITHMANCY**

**MUGGLE STUDIES**

Professor Lydia Renee Madison (Professor Madison)

**CARE OF MAGICAL CREATURES**

Professor Rubeus Hagrid (Professor Hagrid) / Professor Aidan Michael Donovan (Professor Donovan) {on training}

**DIVINATION**

**APPARITION**

**EXTRA-CURRICULAR**

**ANCIENT STUDIES**

**ART**

**EARTH MAGIC**

**MUGGLE ART**

**MUSIC / MUGGLE MUSIC**

Marcus Jefferson Henkel (Mark)

**GHOUL STUDIES**

**ALCHEMY**

**OTHERS**

(Veelas) Alexander, Terra

(Ghost) Freddie


	11. Art Sample 1

PM me what you think :) or leave a comment on the pic (if you have a DA account)  
>2 more art samples to go.<p>

STYLE 1

http:/

chaelu.

deviantart.

com/

#/

d4htm3h


	12. Art Sample 2

PM me what you think :) or leave a comment on the pic (if you have a DA account)

1 more art sample to go :

http:/

chaelu.

deviantart.

com/

art/

Art-Style-II-271927730

Now I shall study the character infos that I've printed (cuz I HATE reading on the computer screen) :I My eyes hurt.


	13. 07: 03 12 2011 Update

**_ ._._. U P D A T E**

12.11.2011

13.11.2011

16.1.2011

18.1.2011

21.11.2011

01. 12. 2011

03. 12. 2011 UPDATE! I WILL NO LONGER ACCEPT STUDENTS after 08.12.2011 ! :D The respond had been overwhelming, in fact, there are too much students than I could actually handle. So, students no more (after 08.12.2011)! But I will accept other characters like Ghosts, Aurors, Caretakers Hint. Hint. Master Cocoatea: That's your cue? XD (Cuz Filch is too old already) etc related to the wizarding world. I've gone through a few OCs and may I say, I had so much fun playing with them! Some get roommates while others get rivals for their crush, and a mystery is developing quite well, involving some unsuspecting, and unlucky students – and a cat or two gets a part bigger than their owners, LOL. Albus, Rose and Scorpius has got their personality set while other cannons are still in development, some had made the list. This list is also not yet final and the date for the final list (yes, I change my mind a lot) hadn't been decided yet . WHEN I'M READY! After the final list is out, only will I introduce all the characters (remember when I said that the OCs shall be out by 10.12? Yeah…I changed my mind, too ) As always, alert me for any mistakes and mishaps

**OC LIST**

_**Nickname / Name (age (year) , gender, blood status, role, pet)**_

**A**

Apoll / Apollonia Vitelli (28, F, PB, P: Transfiguration, Black Cat : Isis) by The Soviet

Ak /Akealea Korangar (11(1st), F, PB, S, No Pet) by MaskedAssassin13

Anan / Anan Boot (14(4th), F, PB, S, Barn Owl : Bubbles) by Lily

Arty / Atrymis Ginevra Scamander (12(2nd), F, PB, S) by dolphinxxgirlxx

Azula / Azula Grey (11(1st), F, PB, S, Black Cat : Hecate) by FresianFire

Audy / Austin Grey Thomas (16(6th), M, HB, S, White Snowy Owl : Puzzle)

Andi / Andromeda Wentworth (15(5th), F, PB, S, Ginger Cat: Rufus) by DoTheHippogrif

Dan / Aidan Michael Donovan (24, M, PB, P:COMC, Ferruginous Hawk : Rowan / Black Cat : Shiloh) by TikaIrata

Tony / Anthony David Knapp (17(7th), M, MB, S, Ferret : Albert) by Hollywollypolly

Alexander / Alexander Troy Zoro (19, M, Veela, French Mastiff : Flynn / Grey speckled Hippogrif : Densaugo) by ChesirexKittyxCat

+ Albus / Albus Severus Potter (11(1st), M, HB, D, Ferret : Drake) by JK Rowling

**B**

B-Man / Barry Xavier Crate (13(3rd), M, HB, S, Barn Owl : Lyla) by EmoryWings

Beth / Bethany Louise Wilde (11(1st), F, HB, S, Black Cat : Peanut) by VioletWolfe

Bain / Bainclore De Miles ( XX (x), M, PB, S) by Rosebud1296

**C**

Cici / Ciana Alicia Ramon (11(1st), F, PB, S, White Bunny : Llama) by Anie1129

Lottie / Charlotte MacRae (15(5th), F, PB, S, Tawny Owl : Resha) by TikaIrata

Casey / Charlotte Links (15(5th), F, HB, S, Barn Owl : Cricket) by GhostRose

Lottie / Charlotte Rhione (11(1st), F, MB, S, Tabby Cat : Clair) by GhostRose

**D**

Dan / Daniel Fred Jordan (17(7th), M, HB, S, Owl : Athena) by Addicted-To-Sugar-Quills

+ Dom / Dominique Weasley (14(4th), F, HB, S) by JK Rowling

**E**

Emmy / / Emily Loretta Hudson (11(1st), F, HB, S, Barn Owl : Sullivan) by Hollywollypolly

Liz / Elizabeth Ophelia Thomas (13(3rd), F, HB, S, Brown Owl : Lila) by aleir29 too lazy to log on

Elle / Eleanor Jasmine Mistriy (11(1st), F, PB, S, Owl : Stoner) by Valene-Duchannes

**F**

Freddie / Fredrica Dianna Moore (12, F, HB, Ghost) by ChesirexKittyxCat

+ Fred / Fred Weasley (15(5th), M, PB, S) by JK Rowling

**G**

Gid / Gideon Van Alen (13(3rd), M, HB, S) by DoTheHippogrif

Ric / Godric Gabriel Lion-Scale Sk'elep (13(3rd), M, HB, S, Winged Cat : Jezebel) by Kingsdaughter613

**H**

Ha-chan / Haruki Saito (11(1st), M, HB, S) by Stromsten

**I**

Ivy / Ivory Rosewell (17(7th), F, HB, S, White Mouse : Rina) by FresianFire

Bella / Isabella Avangeline Swanson (11(1st), F, MB, S, Silver Owl : Luna) by mrsginnypotter12347

**J**

Jack / Jack Stark (15(5th), M, HB, S, Owl: Binn) by The Soviet

Jamie / James William Wilde (13(3rd), M, HB, S, Barn Owl : Midnight) by VioletWolfe

+James / James Sirius Potter (13(3rd), M, HB, S) by JK Rowling

**K**

Kiki / Keelin River Donovan (24, F, PB, P:Herbology, Screech Owl : Romulus / Ferruginous Pygmy Owl : Lorne) by TikaIrata

**L**

Lee / Liam Newton (14(4th), M, PB, S, Tawny Owl : Dumkle) by Katie-Potatey

Lydia / Lydia Renee Madison (19, HB, P) by Hollywollypolly

+ Loiue / Louis Weasley (11(1st), M, HB, S) by JK Rowling

+ Ly / Lysander Scamander (14(4th), M, PB, S) by JK Rowling

+ Lo / Lorcan Scamander (14(4th) M, PB, S) by JK Rowling

**M**

Maddie / Madeline King (11(1st), F, HB, S, White Owl : Sapphire) by Katie-potatey

Set / Midinght Lunell Setsuna (13(3rd), F, MB, S, Small Raven: Annabell Lee) by darkbeyonddeath666

Mark / Marcus Jefferson Henkel (21, M, PB, P:Music, Muggle Music) by ChesirexKittyxCat

Matt / Matthew Jenkins (11(1st), M, MB, S) by VioletWolfe

Mar / Maris Romanov (11(1st), F, PB, S, Cat : Mary) by The Soviet

**N**

Nat / Natalie Glenton (16(6th), F, PB, S, Black Owl : Chryona) by FresianFire

Nick / Nicholai Romanov (11(1st), M, PB, S, Owl : Anastasia) by The Soviet

+ Neville / Neville Longbottom (37, M, PB, P:Herbology) by JK Rowling

**O**

**P**

**Q**

Quinn / Quinn Grawley (16(6th), F, HB, S, Tabby cat : Roger) by Katie-potatey

**R**

Ringo / Richard Gray (11(1st), M, HB, S, White Raven : Paul) by The Soviet

+ Rose / Rose Weasley (11(1st), F, HB, S) by JK Rowling

Ry / Ryan Murphy (15(5th), M, PB, S, Birman Cat – Salem) by TikaIrata

Ray / Raymond Niel Gavins (15(5th), M, PB, S) by ChesirexKittyxCat

+ Roxy / Roxanne Weasley (13(3rd), F, PB, S) by JK Rowling

**S**

Clide / Sebastian Clide O'Fallan (XX, M, HB, P:Flying, Magic Albino Rat : Cerberus) by Rosebud1296

Sunny / Savannah Anne-Marie Cooper Kirkland (11 (1st), F, MB, S, Great Dane : Tiny / Brown Speckled Owl : Brownie) by ChesirexKittyxCat

Sol / Solar Richards (29, M, HB, P:Potions, Owl : Segarius) by The Soviet

Shane / Shane Harrison (17(7th), M, HB, S, Barn Owl : Oat) by Anie1129

Sal / Salvatore Romanov (11(1st), M, PB, S, Raven : Rasputin) by The Soviet

+ Scorpius / Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy (11(1st), M, PB, S) by JK Rowling

Scatty / Scathatch Aiofe Lupin (16(6th), F, HB, S) by Astale5

Sal / Salazar Solomon Serpent-Tongue Sk'elep (13(3rd), M, HB, S) by Kingsdaughter613

**T**

Tone / Toni Catherine Carroll (15(5th), F, MB, S, Barn Owl : Oli) by RisemboolRanger

Tom / Thomas Luke Wilde (13(3rd), M, HB, S, Barn Owl : Midnight) by VioletWolfe

Terra / Terra Mary Bonnefoy (68, F, Veela, An, Raven : Rae) by ChesirexKittyxCat

**U**

**V**

Victor / Victor Emmanuel Gordon (67, M, PB, P:Headmaster, Phoenix : Duric) by The Soviet

+ Vicky / Victoire Weasley (17(7th), F, HB, S) by JK Rowling

**W**

Wil / Williana Paige Spencer (11(1st), F, PB, S, Masked Owl: Martin) by EmoryWings

Will / William Burden (25, M, PB, P: Charms, Barn Owl : Walter) by The Soviet

**X**

**Y**

Yuri /Yuri Alexandrovich Romanov (30, M, PB, P:DADA, Phoenix: Nicholai) by The Soviet

**H O G W A R T S**

***STUDENTS***

_**GRYFFINDOR**_

(1st ) Emmy, Ringo, Ak, Maddie, Wil, Sal, Maris, Rose, Albus, Sunny, Louie

(2nd) Arty

(3rd) Gid, James, Sal, Roxy

(4th) Dom

(5th) Toni, Fred

(6th) Audy

(7th) Dan, Ivy, Vicky

Prefects: (6th) Audy (7th) Ivy

_**SLYTHERIN**_

(1st) Azula, Cici, Nick, Scorpius, Elle, Ha-Chan

(3rd) Ric

(5th) Ry, Lottie, Ray

(6th) Nat

Bain

Prefects: (6th) Nat

_**RAVENCLAW**_

Head of House: Professor Lydia Renee Madison

(1st) Beth, Bella

(3rd) B-man, Tom, Jamie

(4th) Anan, Ly, Lo

(5th) Jack

(6th) Scatty

(7th) Tony

Prefects: (5th) Jack, (6th) Scatty

_**HUFFLEPUFF**_

(1st) Matt, Lottie

(3rd) Liz

(5th) Andy, Casey

(6th) Quinn

(7th) Shane

Prefects: (6th) Quinn (7th)Shane

_**P R E F E C T S**_

(Headboy) Shane

(Headgirl) Ivy

(Gryffindor) 6-Audy

(Ravenclaw) 5-Jack

(Hufflepuff) 6-Quinn

_**QUIDDITCH**_

**Gryffindor **

**{**(Chaser) Dan, Roxanne & Fred (Beaters) Gid & Andi, (Seeker) James}

**Slytherin**

{(Chaser) Ry (Beater) Bain, (Keeper) Nat, captain}

**Ravenclaw**

{(Chasers) Scatty, Tom & Jamie, (Beaters) Liam, (Keeper) B-man (Seeker) Tony, captain }

**Hufflepuff**

{(Keeper) Shane, (Seeker) Quinn}

_* I captain, III chasers, II beaters, I keeper, I seeker*_

***TEACHERS***

**Headmaster**

Professor Victor Emmanuel Gordon (Professor Gordon)

**Deputy Headmaster**

Professor Yuri Alexandrovich Romanov (Professor Romanov)

**CORE CLASSES**

**DEFENCE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS**

Professor Yuri Alexandrovich Romanov (Professor Romanov)

**CHARMS**

William Burden (Professor Burden)

**TRANSFIGURATION**

Apollonia Vitelli (Professor Vitelli)

**POTIONS**

Professor Solar Richards (Professor Richards)

**HERBOLOGY**

Professor Neville Longbottom (Professor Longbottom) / Professor Keelin River Donovan (Professor River)

**HISTORY OF MAGIC**

Professor Binns

**ASTRONOMY**

**FLYING**

Sebastian Clide O'Fallan (Professor O'Fallan)

**ELECTIVES**

**STUDY OF ANCIENT RUNES**

**ARITHMANCY**

**MUGGLE STUDIES**

Professor Lydia Renee Madison (Professor Madison)

**CARE OF MAGICAL CREATURES**

Professor Rubeus Hagrid (Professor Hagrid) / Professor Aidan Michael Donovan (Professor Donovan) {on training}

**DIVINATION**

**APPARITION**

**EXTRA-CURRICULAR**

**ANCIENT STUDIES**

**ART**

**EARTH MAGIC**

**MUGGLE ART**

**MUSIC / MUGGLE MUSIC**

Marcus Jefferson Henkel (Mark)

**GHOUL STUDIES**

**ALCHEMY**

**OTHERS**

(Veelas) Alexander, Terra

(Ghost) Freddie


	14. Art Sample 3

PM me what you think :) or leave a comment on the pic (if you have a DA account)

VOTE STARTS ...NOW? XD

http:/

chaelu.

deviantart.

com/

art/

ART-STYLE-III-272126249

IGNORE THE LEAKS. The real serious art will have none of those. p/s : I personally enjoy doing this one the most :I Less time consuming. Altho, If I'd choose sketching, there will probably be no shading :I


	15. UNIFORM

Hey guys, I've been thinking. Since Hogwarts Uniform changes from time to time, I wonder, what do you think if i design a new uniform for this fanfic?

I mean 1997 and 2017 is 20 years apart, there are bound to be changes.

Even the Uniform between 1992 and 1993 was different.

For girls, I'm planning to put them in Gymslips / Pinafore - there was a period of time in Hogwarts where the girls wear Gymslips, And I have a lovely design in my head right now.

But if you think that that would be too weird, do recommend some alternatives :)

For boys, I don't think that there are much alternative...or so I think~

Robes, of course, are a must.


	16. 08: 06 12 2011 Update

**_ ._._. U P D A T E**

12.11.2011

13.11.2011

16.1.2011

18.1.2011

21.11.2011

01. 12. 2011

03. 12. 2011

06. 12. 2011 :9 I think that everything is fine in this list. I've checked twice - BUT PLEASE inform me if there's anything wrong with it cuz I'm sure there's only so many. Plus, I've "built" some friends circles and the teaser is here :  
>http:  
>chaelu.<p>

#/  
>d4ia8o9<br>and PLEASE. NO Mary Sues / Lary Stus. They're maybe pleasing to the creator but honestly hateable to those who reads it. Infact, Imma shoot the next person who gives me Mary Sues or at least cringe so hard that my facial muscles would get muscle cramps.  
>Note that also : because there's so many characters, I couldn't really fit all of them in the story. But each one will make an appearance even if it's brief. And no worries, there will be illustrations for ALL the characters. They might develop in book II (Which is going to be about XXXXXXXXXs and XXXXs) :D<p>

**OC LIST**

_**Nickname / Name (age (year) , gender, blood status, role, pet)**_

**A**

Apoll / Apollonia Vitelli (42, F, PB, P: Transfiguration, Black Cat : Isis) by The Soviet

Ak /Akealea Korangar (11(1st), F, PB, S, No Pet) by MaskedAssassin13

Anan / Anan Boot (14(4th), F, PB, S, Barn Owl : Bubbles) by Lily

Arty / Atrymis Ginevra Scamander (12(2nd), F, PB, S) by dolphinxxgirlxx

Azula / Azula Grey (11(1st), F, PB, S, Black Cat : Hecate) by FresianFire

Audy / Austin Grey Thomas (16(6th), M, HB, S, White Snowy Owl : Puzzle)

Andi / Andromeda Wentworth (13(3rd), F, PB, S, Ginger Cat: Rufus) by DoTheHippogrif

Dan / Aidan Michael Donovan (24, M, PB, P:COMC, Ferruginous Hawk : Rowan / Black Cat : Shiloh) by TikaIrata

Tony / Anthony David Knapp (17(7th), M, MB, S, Ferret : Albert) by Hollywollypolly

Alexander / Alexander Troy Zoro (19, M, Veela, French Mastiff : Flynn / Grey speckled Hippogrif : Densaugo) by ChesirexKittyxCat

Doros / Apollodoros Knight (16, HB, Owl : Reginald) by TikaIrata

Aymi / Ayami Sasaki (11(1st), F, HB, Kitsune : Trickster) by Kingsdaughter613  
>Amin  Amin bin Aladdin (15(5th), M, MB, S, Phoenix) by Kingsdaughter613

+ Albus / Albus Severus Potter (11(1st), M, HB, S, Ferret : Drake) by JK Rowling

**B**

B-Man / Barry Xavier Crate (13(3rd), M, HB, S, Barn Owl : Lyla) by EmoryWings

Beth / Bethany Louise Wilde (11(1st), F, HB, S, Black Cat : Peanut) by VioletWolfe

Bain / Bainclore De Miles ( 16 (6th), M, PB, S) by Rosebud1296

**C**

Cici / Ciana Alicia Ramon (11(1st), F, PB, S, White Bunny : Llama) by Anie1129

Lottie / Charlotte MacRae (16(6th), F, PB, S, Tawny Owl : Resha) by TikaIrata

Casey / Charlotte Links (15(5th), F, HB, S, Barn Owl : Cricket) by GhostRose

Lottie / Charlotte Rhione (11(1st), F, MB, S, Tabby Cat : Clair) by GhostRose

**D**

Dan / Daniel Fred Jordan (17(7th), M, HB, S, Owl : Athena) by Addicted-To-Sugar-Quills

Daoud / Daoud Amnonides (15(5th), M, PB, S, Monkey : Banana) by Kingsdaughter613

+ Dom / Dominique Weasley (14(4th), F, HB, S) by JK Rowling

**E**

Emmy / / Emily Loretta Hudson (11(1st), F, HB, S, Barn Owl : Sullivan) by Hollywollypolly

Liz / Elizabeth Ophelia Thomas (13(3rd), F, HB, S, Brown Owl : Lila) by aleir29 too lazy to log on

Elle / Eleanor Jasmine Mistriy (11(1st), F, PB, S, Owl : Stoner) by Valene-Duchannes

**F**

Freddie / Fredrica Dianna Moore (12, F, HB, Ghost) by ChesirexKittyxCat

+ Fred / Fred Weasley (15(5th), M, PB, S) by JK Rowling

**G**

Gid / Gideon Van Alen (13(3rd), M, HB, S) by DoTheHippogrif

Ric / Godric Gabriel Lion-Scale Sk'elep (13(3rd), M, HB, S, Winged Cat : Jezebel) by Kingsdaughter613

**H**

Ha-chan / Haruki Saito (11(1st), M, HB, S) by Stromsten

Hamlet / Hamnet Shakespeare (11, M, Ghost) by Rosebud1296

**I**

Ivy / Ivory Rosewell (17(7th), F, HB, S, White Mouse : Rina) by FresianFire

Bella / Isabella Avangeline Swanson (11(1st), F, MB, S, Silver Owl : Luna) by mrsginnypotter12347

**J**

Jack / Jack Stark (15(5th), M, HB, S, Owl: Binn) by The Soviet

Jamie / James William Wilde (13(3rd), M, HB, S, Barn Owl : Midnight) by VioletWolfe

+James / James Sirius Potter (13(3rd), M, HB, S) by JK Rowling

**K**

Kiki / Keelin River Donovan (24, F, PB, P:Herbology, Screech Owl : Romulus / Ferruginous Pygmy Owl : Lorne) by TikaIrata

**L**

Lee / Liam Newton (14(4th), M, PB, S, Tawny Owl : Dumkle) by Katie-Potatey

Lydia / Lydia Renee Madison (19, HB, P) by Hollywollypolly

Little Lucy / Lucy Jane Birch (8, MB, Ghost) by VioletWolfe

Mayli / Mei Li (11(1st), F, MB, S, Owl : Yan) by Kingsdaughter613

+ Loiue / Louis Weasley (13(3rd), M, HB, S) by JK Rowling

+ Ly / Lysander Scamander (14(4th), M, PB, S) by JK Rowling

+ Lo / Lorcan Scamander (14(4th) M, PB, S) by JK Rowling

**M**

Maddie / Madeline King (11(1st), F, HB, S, White Owl : Sapphire) by Katie-potatey

Set / Midinght Lunell Setsuna (13(3rd), F, MB, S, Small Raven: Nevermore) by darkbeyonddeath666

Mark / Marcus Jefferson Henkel (21, M, PB, P:Music, Muggle Music) by ChesirexKittyxCat

Matt / Matthew Jenkins (11(1st), M, MB, S) by VioletWolfe

Mar / Maris Romanov (11(1st), F, PB, S, Cat : Mary) by The Soviet

Mase / Mason Edward Flinn (15(5th), M, HB, S, Owl : Kestrel) by Katie-Potatey

**N**

Nat / Natalie Glenton (16(6th), F, PB, S, Black Owl : Chryona) by FresianFire

Nick / Nicholai Romanov (11(1st), M, PB, S, Owl : Anastasia) by The Soviet

+ Neville / Neville Longbottom (37, M, PB, P:Herbology) by JK Rowling

**O**

Mana / Omana Anand (17(7th), F, HB, S, Polong : Prita) by Kingsdaughter613  
>Olive  Olivia Mai Childs (13(3rd), F, PB, S, Grey Owl : Shadow) by Katie-Potatey

**P**

**Q**

Quinn / Quinn Grawley (16(6th), F, HB, S, Tabby cat : Roger) by Katie-potatey

**R**

Ringo / Richard Gray (11(1st), M, HB, S, White Raven : Paul) by The Soviet

+ Rose / Rose Weasley (11(1st), F, HB, S) by JK Rowling

Ry / Ryan Murphy (15(5th), M, PB, S, Birman Cat – Salem) by TikaIrata

Ray / Raymond Niel Gavins (15(5th), M, PB, S) by ChesirexKittyxCat

+ Roxy / Roxanne Weasley (13(3rd), F, PB, S) by JK Rowling

**S**

Clide / Sebastian Clide O'Fallan (XX, M, HB, P:Flying, Magic Albino Rat : Cerberus) by Rosebud1296

Sunny / Savannah Anne-Marie Cooper Kirkland (11 (1st), F, MB, S, Great Dane : Tiny / Brown Speckled Owl : Brownie) by ChesirexKittyxCat

Sol / Solar Richards (46, M, HB, P:Potions, Owl : Segarius) by The Soviet

Shane / Shane Harrison (17(7th), M, HB, S, Barn Owl : Oat) by Anie1129

Sal / Salvatore Romanov (11(1st), M, PB, S, Raven : Rasputin) by The Soviet

Jeeves / Samuel Jervis Pritchard (30, M, Unknown, Caretaker, Cat : Tucker) by TikaIrata

+ Scorpius / Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy (11(1st), M, PB, S) by JK Rowling

Scatty / Scathatch Aiofe Lupin (16(6th), F, HB, S) by Astale5

Serpent / Salazar Solomon Serpent-Tongue Sk'elep (13(3rd), M, HB, S, Basilisk : Agate) by Kingsdaughter613

**T**

Tone / Toni Catherine Carroll (15(5th), F, MB, S, Barn Owl : Oli) by RisemboolRanger

Tom / Thomas Luke Wilde (13(3rd), M, HB, S, Barn Owl : Midnight) by VioletWolfe

Terra / Terra Mary Bonnefoy (68, F, Veela, An, Raven : Rae) by ChesirexKittyxCat

Trea / Treasure Carpenter (15(5th), F, PB, S, Husky Puppy : Crystal) by Kingsdaughter613

**U**

**V**

Victor / Victor Emmanuel Gordon (70, M, PB, P:Headmaster, Phoenix : Duric) by The Soviet

+ Vicky / Victoire Weasley (17(7th), F, HB, S) by JK Rowling

**W**

Wil / Williana Paige Spencer (11(1st), F, PB, S, Masked Owl: Martin) by EmoryWings

Will / William Burden (25, M, PB, P: Charms, Barn Owl : Walter) by The Soviet

**X**

**Y**

Yuri /Yuri Alexandrovich Romanov (47, M, PB, P:DADA, Phoenix: Nicholai) by The Soviet

**H O G W A R T S**

***STUDENTS***

_**GRYFFINDOR**_

(1st ) Emmy, Ringo, Ak, Maddie, Wil, Sal, Rose, Albus, Sunny, Aymi

(2nd) Arty

(3rd) Gid, James, Serpent, Roxy, Louie, Andi

(5th) Toni, Fred

(6th) Audy, Dom

(7th) Dan, Ivy, Vicky

Prefects: (6th) Audy, Dom (7th) Ivy

_**SLYTHERIN**_

(1st) Azula, Cici, Nick, Scorpius, Elle, Ha-Chan

(3rd) Ric, Set

(5th) Ry, Ray, Amin, Daoud, Mase

(6th) Nat, Bain, Lottie

Prefects: (5th) Daoud (6th) Nat

_**RAVENCLAW**_

Head of House: Professor Lydia Renee Madison

(1st) Beth, Bella, Maris

(3rd) B-man, Tom, Jamie, Olive

(4th) Anan, Ly, Lo, Lee

(5th) Jack, Trea

(6th) Scatty

(7th) Tony

Prefects: (5th) Jack, (6th) Scatty

_**HUFFLEPUFF**_

(1st) Matt, Lottie, Li

(3rd) Liz

(5th) Casey

(6th) Quinn

(7th) Shane, Mana

Prefects: (6th) Quinn (7th)Shane, Mana

_**P R E F E C T S**_

(Headboy) Shane

(Headgirl) Ivy

(Gryffindor) 6-Audy

(Ravenclaw) 5-Jack

(Hufflepuff) 6-Quinn

_**QUIDDITCH**_

**Commentator : **Arty

**Gryffindor **

**{**(Chaser) Dan, Roxanne & Fred (Beaters) Gid & Andi, (Seeker) James}

**Slytherin**

{(Chaser) Ry, Lottie, Daoud (Beater) Bain, Ray(Keeper) Nat, captain (Seeker) Amin}

**Ravenclaw**

{(Chasers) Scatty, Tom & Jamie, (Beaters) Liam, (Keeper) B-man (Seeker) Tony, captain }

**Hufflepuff**

{(Keeper) Shane, (Seeker) Quinn}

_* I captain, III chasers, II beaters, I keeper, I seeker*_

***TEACHERS***

**Headmaster**

Professor Victor Emmanuel Gordon (Professor Gordon)

**Deputy Headmaster**

Professor Yuri Alexandrovich Romanov (Professor Romanov)

**CORE CLASSES**

**DEFENCE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS**

Professor Yuri Alexandrovich Romanov (Professor Romanov)

**CHARMS**

William Burden (Professor Burden)

**TRANSFIGURATION**

Apollonia Vitelli (Professor Vitelli)

**POTIONS**

Professor Solar Richards (Professor Richards)

**HERBOLOGY**

Professor Neville Longbottom (Professor Longbottom) / Professor Keelin River Donovan (Professor River)

**HISTORY OF MAGIC**

Professor Binns

**ASTRONOMY**

**FLYING**

Sebastian Clide O'Fallan (Professor O'Fallan)

**ELECTIVES**

**STUDY OF ANCIENT RUNES**

**ARITHMANCY**

**MUGGLE STUDIES**

Professor Lydia Renee Madison (Professor Madison)

**CARE OF MAGICAL CREATURES**

Professor Rubeus Hagrid (Professor Hagrid) / Professor Aidan Michael Donovan (Professor Donovan) {on training}

**DIVINATION**

**APPARITION**

**EXTRA-CURRICULAR**

**ANCIENT STUDIES**

**ART**

**EARTH MAGIC**

**MUGGLE ART**

**MUSIC / MUGGLE MUSIC**

Marcus Jefferson Henkel (Mark)

**GHOUL STUDIES**

**ALCHEMY**

**OTHERS**

(Veelas) Alexander, Terra

(Ghost) Freddie, Lucy, Hamlet, Doros

(Caretaker) Jeeves


	17. 09: 09 12 2011 Update

**_ ._._. U P D A T E**

12.11.2011

13.11.2011

16.1.2011

18.1.2011

21.11.2011

01. 12. 2011

03. 12. 2011

06. 12. 2011

09. 12. 2011 First things first. So, as you all know, 8th of December was yesterday (at where I live) so from this moment on, I will NOT pay the slightest heed to new student OCs. However, I will still accept non-students (House-elves, ghosts etc). And a quick reminder that this list is not final and by submitting your OCs, you had given me complete freedom to alter any OC information for this story.

Moving on, as I've mentioned before, this story is strictly canon-compliant (and the level of strictness depends on how hard I try to make the story canonical – which is my hardest). With that being said, here are the list of the references I will be using; (Which, as far as I'm concerned, trustworthy)

Harry Potter – all 7 books  
>Harry Potter films (Only the added details that were not contradictory to the books)<p>

Pottermore (I'm SandMist200! Was lucky enough to be a beta :)  
>Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them by Newt Scamander<br>Quidditch Trough the Ages by Kennilworthy Whisp  
>en. wikipedia. Org<br>harrypotter. Wikia. Com  
>www. hp-lexicon. org<p>

After studying the wizarding world of Harry Potter (with these references) for some while, I do find some OC information pretty much contradict canonical facts. This is somewhat a challenge for me as in some cases I have to either cancel out some details entirely or revise them to make it more sensible. Some information includes about the pets; those allowed to be brought to Hogwarts* (I don't remember ferrets being allowed, but it seemed that Albus brought a ferret in the movie + Ginny brought a pigmy puff in her 6th year, if my memory doesn't betray me) or the possibility of a beast being made a pet (A beast rated XXXXX is impossible to be tamed, let alone be made a pet. Though, some of those beasts are sometimes bred by wizards, like the Acromantula, to guard treasures {FB&WTFT p.p. 4) etc. Still, I don't think that they can be considered "pets" in this context.), magical creatures (those not in FB&WTFT are not acceptable, unless Luna Lovegood or some other Magizoologist had discovered a new beast), wand cores (veela hair core is not common in Britain, sorry), nationality – also a lot to think about (The thing is that, Hogwarts school mostly witches and wizards around Britain. French witches and wizards go to Beauxbatons. Russians – Durmstrang. Now, by this logic, tell me; how did tons of Asians and Americans ended up in Hogwarts at one particular time interval? By right the amount should be very discrete; there should be other schools for witches and wizards around America and Asia. The solutions that I've thought of so far are, of course, using those OCs in a TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT! - :D That shall be interesting, no?) and so much more.

Nonetheless, this list is not final. And thus, almost none of the information in the summary below has been altered yet. Take the essay above as a notice

As usual, alert me for any mistakes and mishaps :D. To faithful skimmers(WHICH I VERY MUCH LOVE - SO MUCH), by now you should notice how much of a scatterbrain I am . Do alert me for reoccurring non-corrected mistakes, as I found myself tend to overlook the contents in reviews and Private Messages (I wanted to write PMs but that would seem out of place ':D)

*Pets that are not allowed to be brought to Hogwarts will not be listed alongside the OC information in the final list. Why?:I PM me.

**OC LIST**

_**Nickname / Name (age (year) , gender, blood status, role, pet)**_

**A**

Apoll / Apollonia Vitelli (42, F, PB, P: Transfiguration, Black Cat : Isis) by The Soviet

Ak /Akealea Korangar (11(1st), F, PB, S, No Pet) by MaskedAssassin13

Anan / Anan Boot (14(4th), F, PB, S, Barn Owl : Bubbles) by Lily

Arty / Atrymis Ginevra Scamander (12(2nd), F, PB, S) by dolphinxxgirlxx

Azula / Azula Grey (11(1st), F, PB, S, Black Cat : Hecate) by FresianFire

Audy / Austin Grey Thomas (16(6th), M, HB, S, White Snowy Owl : Puzzle)

Andi / Andromeda Wentworth (13(3rd), F, PB, S, Ginger Cat: Rufus) by DoTheHippogrif

Dan / Aidan Michael Donovan (24, M, PB, P:COMC, Ferruginous Hawk : Rowan / Black Cat : Shiloh) by TikaIrata

Tony / Anthony David Knapp (17(7th), M, MB, S, Ferret : Albert) by Hollywollypolly

Alexander / Alexander Troy Zoro (23, M, Veela, French Mastiff : Flynn / Grey speckled Hippogrif : Densaugo) by ChesirexKittyxCat

Doros / Apollodoros Knight (16, HB, Owl : Reginald) by TikaIrata

Aymi / Ayami Sasaki (11(1st), F, HB, Kitsune : Trickster) by Kingsdaughter613  
>Amin  Amin bin Aladdin (15(5th), M, MB, S, Phoenix) by Kingsdaughter613

+ Albus / Albus Severus Potter (11(1st), M, HB, S, Ferret : Drake) by JK Rowling

Acra Lik / Akra Lik (27, F, MB, P: Art) by Kingsdaughter613

**B**

B-Man / Barry Xavier Crate (13(3rd), M, HB, S, Barn Owl : Lyla) by EmoryWings

Beth / Bethany Louise Wilde (11(1st), F, HB, S, Black Cat : Peanut) by VioletWolfe

Bain / Bainclore De Miles ( 16 (6th), M, PB, S) by Rosebud1296

**C**

Cici / Ciana Alicia Ramon (11(1st), F, PB, S, White Bunny : Llama) by Anie1129

Lottie / Charlotte MacRae (16(6th), F, PB, S, Tawny Owl : Resha) by TikaIrata

Casey / Charlotte Links (15(5th), F, HB, S, Barn Owl : Cricket) by GhostRose

Lottie / Charlotte Rhione (11(1st), F, MB, S, Tabby Cat : Clair) by GhostRose

**D**

Dan / Daniel Fred Jordan (17(7th), M, HB, S, Owl : Athena) by Addicted-To-Sugar-Quills

Daoud / Daoud Amnonides (15(5th), M, PB, S, Monkey : Banana) by Kingsdaughter613

+ Dom / Dominique Weasley (14(4th), F, HB, S) by JK Rowling

Dinah / Dinah (XX, F, Elf, House-elf) by xxEu-chan

**E**

Emmy / / Emily Loretta Hudson (11(1st), F, HB, S, Barn Owl : Sullivan) by Hollywollypolly

Liz / Elizabeth Ophelia Thomas (13(3rd), F, HB, S, Brown Owl : Lila) by aleir29 too lazy to log on

Elle / Eleanor Jasmine Mistriy (11(1st), F, PB, S, Owl : Stoner) by Valene-Duchannes

Nez / Eunice Ivans (23, F, HB, P: Astronomy) by xxEu-chan

**F**

Freddie / Fredrica Dianna Moore (12, F, HB, Ghost) by ChesirexKittyxCat

+ Fred / Fred Weasley (15(5th), M, PB, S) by JK Rowling

**G**

Gid / Gideon Van Alen (13(3rd), M, HB, S) by DoTheHippogrif

Ric / Godric Gabriel Lion-Scale Sk'elep (13(3rd), M, HB, S, Winged Cat : Jezebel) by Kingsdaughter613

**H**

Ha-chan / Haruki Saito (11(1st), M, HB, S) by Stromsten

Hamlet / Hamnet Shakespeare (11, M, Ghost) by Rosebud1296

**I**

Ivy / Ivory Rosewell (17(7th), F, HB, S, White Mouse : Rina) by FresianFire

Bella / Isabella Avangeline Swanson (11(1st), F, MB, S, Silver Owl : Luna) by mrsginnypotter12347

Intega R. Vector / Intega (42, M, HB, Professor : Arithmancy) by Kingsdaughter613

**J**

Jack / Jack Stark (15(5th), M, HB, S, Owl: Binn) by The Soviet

Jamie / James William Wilde (13(3rd), M, HB, S, Barn Owl : Midnight) by VioletWolfe

+James / James Sirius Potter (13(3rd), M, HB, S) by JK Rowling

**K**

Kiki / Keelin River Donovan (24, F, PB, P:Herbology, Screech Owl : Romulus / Ferruginous Pygmy Owl : Lorne) by TikaIrata

**L**

Lee / Liam Newton (14(4th), M, PB, S, Tawny Owl : Dumkle) by Katie-Potatey

Lydia / Lydia Renee Madison (19, HB, P) by Hollywollypolly

Little Lucy / Lucy Jane Birch (8, MB, Ghost) by VioletWolfe

Li / Li Mei (11(1st), F, MB, S, Owl : Yan) by Kingsdaughter613

+ Loiue / Louis Weasley (13(3rd), M, HB, S) by JK Rowling

+ Ly / Lysander Scamander (14(4th), M, PB, S) by JK Rowling

+ Lo / Lorcan Scamander (14(4th) M, PB, S) by JK Rowling

**M**

Maddie / Madeline King (11(1st), F, HB, S, White Owl : Sapphire) by Katie-potatey

Set / Midinght Lunell Setsuna (13(3rd), F, MB, S, Small Raven: Nevermore) by darkbeyonddeath666

Mark / Marcus Jefferson Henkel (21, M, PB, P:Music, Muggle Music) by ChesirexKittyxCat

Matt / Matthew Jenkins (11(1st), M, MB, S) by VioletWolfe

Mar / Maris Romanov (11(1st), F, PB, S, Cat : Mary) by The Soviet

Mase / Mason Edward Flinn (15(5th), M, HB, S, Owl : Kestrel) by Katie-Potatey

Marc / Marco Alvarez (16(6th), M, MB, S) by xxEu-chan

Spanish Maria / Maria Clara de los Santos (XX, F, M, Ghost) by xxEu-chan

**N**

Nat / Natalie Glenton (16(6th), F, PB, S, Black Owl : Chryona) by FresianFire

Nick / Nicholai Romanov (11(1st), M, PB, S, Owl : Anastasia) by The Soviet

+ Neville / Neville Longbottom (37, M, PB, P:Herbology) by JK Rowling

**O**

Mana / Omana Anand (17(7th), F, HB, S, Polong : Prita) by Kingsdaughter613  
>Olive  Olivia Mai Childs (13(3rd), F, PB, S, Grey Owl : Shadow) by Katie-Potatey

**P**

**Q**

Quinn / Quinn Grawley (16(6th), F, HB, S, Tabby cat : Roger) by Katie-potatey

**R**

Ringo / Richard Gray (11(1st), M, HB, S, White Raven : Paul) by The Soviet

+ Rose / Rose Weasley (11(1st), F, HB, S) by JK Rowling

Ry / Ryan Murphy (15(5th), M, PB, S, Birman Cat – Salem) by TikaIrata

Ray / Raymond Niel Gavins (15(5th), M, PB, S) by ChesirexKittyxCat

+ Roxy / Roxanne Weasley (13(3rd), F, PB, S) by JK Rowling

Daring warrior / Richard Hallow (30, M, M, Ghost) by xxEu-chan

**S**

Clide / Sebastian Clide O'Fallan (XX, M, HB, P:Flying, Magic Albino Rat : Cerberus) by Rosebud1296

Sunny / Savannah Anne-Marie Cooper Kirkland (11 (1st), F, MB, S, Great Dane : Tiny / Brown Speckled Owl : Brownie) by ChesirexKittyxCat

Sol / Solar Richards (46, M, HB, P:Potions, Owl : Segarius) by The Soviet

Shane / Shane Harrison (17(7th), M, HB, S, Barn Owl : Oat) by Anie1129

Sal / Salvatore Romanov (11(1st), M, PB, S, Raven : Rasputin) by The Soviet

Jeeves / Samuel Jervis Pritchard (30, M, Unknown, Caretaker, Cat : Tucker) by TikaIrata

+ Scorpius / Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy (11(1st), M, PB, S) by JK Rowling

Scatty / Scathatch Aiofe Lupin (16(6th), F, HB, S) by Astale5

Serpent / Salazar Solomon Serpent-Tongue Sk'elep (13(3rd), M, HB, S, Basilisk : Agate) by Kingsdaughter613

Sue / Susan Maria Alvarez (13(3rd), F, MB, S, Fish : No name) by xxEu-chan

**T**

Tone / Toni Catherine Carroll (15(5th), F, MB, S, Barn Owl : Oli) by RisemboolRanger

Tom / Thomas Luke Wilde (13(3rd), M, HB, S, Barn Owl : Midnight) by VioletWolfe

Terra / Terra Mary Bonnefoy (68, F, Veela, An, Raven : Rae) by ChesirexKittyxCat

Trea / Treasure Carpenter (15(5th), F, PB, S, Husky Puppy : Crystal) by Kingsdaughter613

Teddy / Teddy Jones (11(1st), F, MB, S, Cat : Beari) by Xayla123

Ted / Ted Jones (16(6th), M, MB, S, Owl : Flamebolt) by Xayla123

**U**

**V**

Victor / Victor Emmanuel Gordon (70, M, PB, P:Headmaster, Phoenix : Duric) by The Soviet

+ Vicky / Victoire Weasley (17(7th), F, HB, S) by JK Rowling

**W**

Wil / Williana Paige Spencer (11(1st), F, PB, S, Masked Owl: Martin) by EmoryWings

Will / William Burden (25, M, PB, P: Charms, Barn Owl : Walter) by The Soviet

**X**

**Y**

Yuri /Yuri Alexandrovich Romanov (47, M, PB, P:DADA, Phoenix: Nicholai) by The Soviet

**H O G W A R T S**

***STUDENTS***

_**GRYFFINDOR**_

(1st ) Emmy, Ringo, Ak, Maddie, Wil, Sal, Rose, Albus, Sunny, Aymi

(2nd) Arty

(3rd) Gid, James, Serpent, Roxy, Louie, Andi

(5th) Toni, Fred

(6th) Audy, Dom

(7th) Dan, Ivy, Vicky

Prefects: (6th) Audy, Dom (7th) Ivy

_**SLYTHERIN**_

(1st) Azula, Cici, Nick, Scorpius, Elle, Ha-Chan

(3rd) Ric, Set

(5th) Ry, Ray, Amin, Daoud, Mase

(6th) Nat, Bain, Lottie

Prefects: (5th) Daoud (6th) Nat

_**RAVENCLAW**_

Head of House: Professor Lydia Renee Madison

(1st) Beth, Bella, Maris

(3rd) B-man, Tom, Jamie, Olive

(4th) Anan, Ly, Lo, Lee

(5th) Jack, Trea

(6th) Scatty

(7th) Tony

Prefects: (5th) Jack, (6th) Scatty

_**HUFFLEPUFF**_

Head of House: Professor Ivans

(1st) Matt, Lottie, Li, teddy

(3rd) Liz, Sue

(5th) Casey

(6th) Quinn, Marco, Ted

(7th) Shane, Mana

Prefects: (6th) Quinn, Ted (7th)Shane, Mana

_**P R E F E C T S**_

(Headboy) Shane

(Headgirl) Ivy

(Gryffindor) 6-Audy, Dom / 7-Ivy

(Slytherin) 5- Daoud / 6-Nat

(Ravenclaw) 5-Jack / 6-Scatty

(Hufflepuff) 6-Quinn, Ted / 7-Shane, Mana

_**QUIDDITCH**_

**Commentator : **Arty

**Gryffindor **

**{**(Chaser) Dan, Roxanne & Fred (Beaters) Gid & Andi, (Seeker) James}

**Slytherin**

{(Chaser) Ry, Lottie, Daoud (Beater) Bain, Ray (Keeper) Nat, captain (Seeker) Amin}

**Ravenclaw**

{(Chasers) Scatty, Tom & Jamie, (Beaters) Liam, (Keeper) B-man (Seeker) Tony, captain }

**Hufflepuff**

{(Chaser) Sue (Keeper) Shane, (Seeker) Quinn}

_* I captain, III chasers, II beaters, I keeper, I seeker*_

***TEACHERS***

**Headmaster**

Professor Victor Emmanuel Gordon (Professor Gordon)

**Deputy Headmaster**

Professor Yuri Alexandrovich Romanov (Professor Romanov)

**CORE CLASSES**

**DEFENCE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS**

Professor Yuri Alexandrovich Romanov (Professor Romanov)

**CHARMS**

William Burden (Professor Burden)

**TRANSFIGURATION**

Apollonia Vitelli (Professor Vitelli)

**POTIONS**

Professor Solar Richards (Professor Richards)

**HERBOLOGY**

Professor Neville Longbottom (Professor Longbottom) (N.E.W.T) / Professor Keelin River Donovan (Professor River) (O.W.L)

**HISTORY OF MAGIC**

Professor Binns

**ASTRONOMY**

Professor Eunice Ivans (Professor Ivans)

**FLYING**

Sebastian Clide O'Fallan (Professor O'Fallan)

**ELECTIVES**

**STUDY OF ANCIENT RUNES**

**ARITHMANCY**

Professor Intega R. Vector (Professor Vector)

**MUGGLE STUDIES**

Professor Lydia Renee Madison (Professor Madison)

**CARE OF MAGICAL CREATURES**

Professor Rubeus Hagrid (Professor Hagrid) / Professor Aidan Michael Donovan (Professor Donovan) {on training}

**DIVINATION**

**APPARITION**

**EXTRA-CURRICULAR**

**ANCIENT STUDIES**

**ART**

Professor Acra Lik (Professor Lik)

**EARTH MAGIC**

**MUGGLE ART**

**MUSIC / MUGGLE MUSIC**

Marcus Jefferson Henkel (Mark)

**GHOUL STUDIES**

**ALCHEMY**

**OTHERS**

(Veelas) Alexander, Terra

(Ghost) Freddie, Lucy, Hamlet, Doros, Spanish Maria, Daring Warrior

(Caretaker) Jeeves

(House-elf) Dinah


	18. Rose Weasley

Hey all you wonderful people! :)

So, first of all, sorry for the long silence. :D I have... uh ... things to settle. For now, I'm going through the OC information and tweaking them, putting the puzzle pieces together, calculating ages and years ** and lots of things that requires lots of hard work. Procrastinations happen, too (Bad me!).

December had ended, so this story is closed for any more OC submission. :I Sorry to those who had just bumped into this post!

Today's update is for notifying my wonderful contributors (I wuv u guise! X-) ) that the first final illustration for Rose Weasley (comes with a brief description of her personality. I'm open for more suggestions on her personality, though :D ) is up. Have a look :

http:/

chaelu.

deviantart.

com/

#/

d4l61sc

:) Next illustration will be of Scorpius. I've finished it already, but I'm having some trouble creating his personality.

The only tip (the amazing) JK Rowling left us is that Scorpius is a better Draco. Just that. I'm thinking of preserving the Malfoy pride in him. He's not a bigot like his father was. The Malfoy name should be tarnished (beyond repair, possibly?) , since the Malfoy family had betrayed the wizarding world twice. How would this affect how people would treat a Malfoy - how would this in turn, affect Scorpius' personality? I need suggestions!

plus, i will not notify you every new illustration. You shall subscribe to my DA if you want instant notifications :)


	19. Another little bit of Announcement

Hey everyone :D Today I have a few major-not-so-major announcement(s) to make :I They're bad news and good news :D The good thing is, is that there are more good news than bad. Hurrah!

THE GOOD NEWS is that I've finished five illustrations so far, three canon characters (Rose, Albus and Scorpius) and two OCs ( Professor Yuri and the evil Grandmother Terra) . Now, these two OCs are very importants OCs in this book, so take a good look at them. They will appear somewhat often.  
>They're all here:<p>

http:/

chaelu.

deviantart.

com/

gallery/

34074200

(just highlight the whole link and paste it in your browser :) )

Another good news is that I just got an offer to study :L at a somewhat fine University :L majoring in ICT and I'm freaking excited! And will be starting at the end of this month. So, I'm gonna learn about computers and stuff ,

and speaking about computers, here comes the bad news ~

remember how I said that the first story will be up on 1st of March? :I Yeah, that date may be postponed, because I'll be staying in a dorm (which is, on the side note, very not hogwarts-ish) and so, I will have no access to a personal computer for a while. O,,O and it's awkward to write while people are watching (Altho they'd probably have a lot better things to do in the computer lab. No matter! That awkward feeling of people watching me will haunt me! I can't even write when my own maternal biological sister is in the bedroom with me.). I will have to wait for the holidays to start writing, unless my dad is generous enough to buy me my own computer. (let's just hope the latter!)

So, that's just about it. :) Two OCs : Azula Grey and Madeline King will be uploaded in the shortest notice and also, two canon characters, Fred Weasley II and Roxanne Weasley. :L Note also that colouring styles shall differ slightly from one another because I am, practicing. :)

Peace out!


	20. UPDATE 06 05 2012

UPDATE!

So, it's been long since I last updated and many things have been happening in my life, furthering my studies and whatnot.

At the moment, I'm in a sort of a depression as I had lost my pendrive containing all the drafts on Rosalbius. ;.; and the idiot me had forgotten to make a backup. But no worries! Hope is not lost. I'm in a process of recalling all the key moments that should have been included in the story.

Another very important news is that, after going through the list of OCs that you have submitted, I decided that having all of them (50++ OCs...woah) as round characters in the story is only close to impossible. So, what I'm going to do is that I'm going to choose from the list of OCs characters that will be developed and characters that will stay flat in the story. And what I want each of you to do is that PM (and only PM me, no review) your OC that you want to see developed in the story. In the case of those who submitted more than one OC, PM me AT MOST TWO of your submitted OCs.

And that is just about it. First chapter will be uploaded by the end of this year. Adapting to University life is my priority for now and my schedule is pretty much packed. 


	21. Update 20 05 2012

:3 Tomorrow I'll be starting my second semester of college :D And I'm soooo excited. They got me a better room, with an awesome view, I must say. AND since I was lucky enough to arrive sooner than my roommate, I got to choose the better side of the room.

*YAY*

Anyhow, this update about the illustrations of some five random OCs of your choice that I've done.

They are all here! :3

chaelu.

deviantart.

com

/gallery

/34074200

Next time I'll be uploading (in bulks) the rest of your favoured OCs, and then some extra OCs of my choice, and finally the CCs.

Have a nice day (or night, depends on the side of the earth you are on) !

_footnote: Have you guys watched Legend Of Korra? I'm totally addicted to it. Chief Befong is badass. _

_ And shoutout to Borra! Becuse Bolin and Korra are made for each ther. _


	22. UPDATE 05 07 2012

Hey guys :D

Miss me? Thought I'd neglect my student duties for a while, get a mug of tea and spend some time on our story. I've been missing these moments of having nothing to do (tho, i'm procrastinating so the situation is not exactly 'having nothing to do' , instead ' not wanting to do anything for a while') So here's a list of the significant characters, alert me if I missed anyone. ;)

Midinght Lunell Setsuna

Charlotte Rhione

Azula Grey

Natalie Glenton

Charlotte Macrae

Ryan Murphy

Salazar & Godric

Emily Loretta Hudson

Williana Paige Spencer

Yuri

Apollonia

Toni Caroll

Susan Maria Alvarez

Sebastian Clide O'Fallan

Sunny

Madeline King

In other news , someone's getting married! :D No, not me XD but i'm so excited for her! I love marriages **

Have a nice day, everyone.


	23. UPDATE 04 01 2012

Quick Update!

Heyyy everyone :) it's been a while. . . A long while (Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry T.T) . Well, I've been busy with theater productions and finals and whatnot ~ but now I have a 2-weeks semester break and that should be enough time to do a RE-research (Since it's been a long time since I last "HP-ing") and write Chapter 1. I've done the prologue by the way, but I will not upload it until it is done with the beta reading. (A lot of thanks to Kingsdaughter613 for being awesome!).

Have a nice day or sweet dreams!

* end of quick update *


	24. UPDATE 18 02 2013

The prologue is here! :)

/www.

fanfiction.

net

/s

/9018018

/1

/Rosalbius-Imperio

Hope you like it!

And also, an announcement in the Author's note.

Have a nice day.


End file.
